The Fall of Winter
by Link Slate
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki, heed my warning: you will face me before this night's end in the valley to the East of Konoha. Only after you fall to me will I finally claim Konoha and cease my vengeance… Don't keep me waiting." Rated "T" for upcoming violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Flame

"_Naruto Uzumaki, heed my warning: you __**will**__ face me before this night's end in the valley to the East of Konoha. Only after you fall to me will I finally claim Konoha and cease my vengeance…"_

"… _Don't keep me waiting."_

* * *

Naruto kneeled in front of his pine-wood desk. Bowing low in respect to the picture frames proudly standing upon his desk, he winced slightly as the light of the fireplace flickered and danced, welcoming a cool and distinctive breeze into the office of the Hokage. Keeping his eyes firmly closed, he recovered from his position, kneeling comfortably on the floor in front of Minato's and Kushina's pictures. A peaceful sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes, greeted by the dim orange hue of the room.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"… or _hoping."_

Naruto smiled as he took to his feet, walking over to his desk and lifting Kushina's picture to his face.

"Why would I hope against seeing an old friend?"

Naruto replaced the frame and turned calmly, an accepting smile fixed on his face as the figure's form slowly hazed into view, his Sharingan already prominently affixed and crimsoning his eyes. Though his gaze would intimidate the most adamant of Shinobi, Naruto met his cold stare with the same warmth that he did when they were children - sworn rivals confidently sparring against each other. The figure walked forward, muffling his footsteps on the expensive emerald carpet, quickly looking the blonde haired man up and down.

"Given the circumstances governing the last decade, I can think of a few reasons," he said, his voice reminiscent of a whisper. He paused for just a moment. "Seems you've settled in to Minato's coat rather well."

Releasing a breathy laugh, he readily approached the ominous figure.

"Of course. It's an honour to wear the coat of the Fourth Hokage… My father, Minato Namikaze."

Extending a hand which was firmly grasped almost immediately, Naruto smiled and met the eyes of his old teammate.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

A wicked smile crept across the shinobi's face. Sasuke returned Naruto's gesture with confidence, but found himself merely humoured by his words.

"It's been many years since I've called Konoha my home, Naruto, and I don't intend to call it so any time soon."

Expecting a different response, Sasuke quickly released Naruto's hand as Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Well, that's about to change now, isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Just a premonition, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like what this so called 'meeting' entails."

"Well, I hope, for both our sakes, that I can change that."

Naruto strode over slowly towards his desk, motioning towards a chair situated on the opposite side.

"No offense, but I'll stand."

"You do realise that I called this meeting under peaceful circumstances?" Naruto said, standing behind his desk and opening a draw. Sasuke folded his arms.

"I do. There wasn't a single stationed Jonin around, which is unusual – almost the entirety of the Konoha Eleven are Jonin now and, from what I've heard, fiercely loyal to their Hokage."

Naruto met Sasuke's malicious eyes with a stern gaze. He could sense the sickening intent in his spiteful words – Sasuke surmised that none of them would have made a difference, even if they were posted tonight.

"Sasuke, underestimating people, especially your old comrades, will be your downfall. Had every Jonin that I've tutored been here tonight, I can guarantee that you wouldn't have made it past the first floor."

A smirk and coy laugh was all that the threat prompted from the crimson-eyed Uchiha. Nevertheless, Naruto procured a scroll from the top drawer of his desk, removing the magenta ribbon around it and moving towards Sasuke. Handing the scroll over, he was met by a presumptuous remark.

"A peace treaty, I assume?" came his uninterested tone, opening the scroll to peruse the contents.

Naruto shook his head.

"That document contains the entirety of your criminal life - committed crimes as well as accusations."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he read over his entire life. He didn't react beyond an occasional smile and quick glances to Naruto.

"If you are willing to surrender to me, to finally give up the reckless and barbaric ideals of vengeance against Konoha and myself that drive you forward, every action on that list will be forgiven and forgotten. You will be welcomed back to Konoha with open arms-"

"By you, at least."

"No, by all of us," Naruto corrected, still standing proudly before Sasuke as he read the scroll. Neither side gave an inch as Naruto continued. "You seem to forget that even though the world views you as an ethereal force of destruction and death, you still have people who care deeply for you in Konoha, Sasuke."

Sasuke bitterly folded the scroll upon those words, throwing it aggressively to the floor.

"So," he began, turning from Naruto to explore his office, "you think that keeping your tower free from the watchful eyes of your precious Jonin, arranging a completely anonymous meeting between the two of us and offering to wipe my record if I return to Konoha peacefully will be enough of a reason for me to abandon my life-long goal?"

Naruto sighed deeply, maintaining his stoic demeanour and following Sasuke's movements about his office with his eyes.

"I honestly thought it would produce the exact same results as I find myself currently presented with."

"Good. So you know you can take my record and burn it for all I care. The people I've killed mean nothing to me."

"You know that's not true, Sasuke."

"Isn't it?"

Sasuke chuckled menacingly as he found his way to an open cupboard of pictures. He uninterestedly browsed the frames, seemingly amusing himself by unnerving Naruto. Within the large selection of portraits and pictures were the former Hokage's, pictures of the Konoha Eleven, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto… and a picture of the original Team Kakashi. Meeting the picture with as much spite as he could, he laughed in his old sensei's face, so to speak.

"You practically have a family album surrounding you every day. Doesn't that make you the least bit ill?" he questioned, reaching for a frame.

"You have the eyes of your deceased brother to take lives through. Which one seems to be healthier?"

Sasuke paused for just a moment, stopping his hand short of selecting a certain frame that caught his attention. He turned to Naruto, an emotionless look across his face. Suddenly, a small smile crept onto his features, growing larger along with an insidious cackle. Naruto began to notice the small black markings creeping up the side of Sasuke's neck. He precautiously prepared for an attack as Sasuke's maniacal laughter subsided, leaving only his grin as he plucked the frame from the second highest shelf. Naruto shuddered, clenching his fists.

"I'm still so happy for you and Hinata… poor girl, took her so long to tell you how she felt," Sasuke recollected, taking a keen interest in the photo. "I'll bet Hiashi was furious."

"It wasn't easy gaining his blessing, no."

"Oh, I'll bet. Would have been even harder for the two of you to conceive, what with her fainting around you all the time."

Sasuke released another vicious laugh. Naruto glared, approaching the cupboard slowly.

"Put the frame down, Sasuke."

Sasuke snickered, smiling as he traced along the top of the frame with his finger.

"Such a pretty young woman, too…" he mused, taking the frame and wandering towards Naruto, making sure to keep eye contact. "… wouldn't it be a shame-"

Sasuke quickly whipped out a kunai, twirling it in his fingers.

"-if something were to-"

Sasuke gripped the kunai, pointing it straight for the picture.

"… tear you three apart?"

Finding themselves in a locked death stare, Naruto offered his hand, motioning demandingly to the picture frame that Sasuke still held firm.

"Enough games, Sasuke. Put the frame down."

Sasuke grinned. Retracting the kunai, he quickly retraced his steps to where the frame had originally taken refuge. Soft laughter filled the room once again.

"Miyuki Kushina Uzumaki - the daughter of the Hyuga Heiress and the great Jinchuriki Sage Hokage…" he said, a mirthless smirk tainting his words as he took one more look at the picture, "… she's going to have an interesting upbringing."

Naruto winced as Sasuke wickedly ran his fingers across the frame. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he turned towards Sasuke.

"In regards to your concern, Hinata and I are doing quite fine raising Miyuki. Now, for the last time - put the frame down."

Naruto's tone was stern – even stern enough to rouse a raised brow and side-glance from the chilling figure. Sasuke met his gaze once again, releasing a contented chuckle and following with an apathetic sigh.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… why would I waste my time taking away a portrait?" he sang, replacing the frame half-heartedly and then holding up his arms whilst continuing to explore the remainder of his office. "Taking away the real thing will be so much more satisfying."

An irritated but understanding sigh left Naruto's lips as he shook his head and made his way to the crumpled scroll containing Sasuke's criminal record.

"Sasuke, we're no longer children. Attempting to provoke me with your threats won't work." Naruto proclaimed strongly, retrieving the scroll and heading towards his desk.

"Clearly. You've grown up so fast," came his cold and sarcastic response, interesting himself in the lists and piles of books stashed away in the far left corner. Placing the scroll on his desk once more, Naruto sighed, turning belligerently towards the dark-haired man.

"You honestly think that killing me will finally help you achieve your life-long goal of ultimate power?"

"I do."

"And even after I have offered a peaceful solution, you still reject the compromise because you're afraid that these people won't accept you?"

Sasuke suddenly stopped where he stood. His arms fell deftly to his side as he faced away from Naruto.

"I'm not afraid of them, Naruto."

"Then why do you reject my offer of peace for that sole reason?"

Sasuke turned violently, his Sharingan glowing angrily through his eyes as he unsheathed his blade.

"I have my reasons to reject your pathetic attempts to bring me in, you wretched insect! Are you forgetting that I constantly surpassed you in every task that we underwent together? What makes you think you have the power to change what people think of me?"

"Because the matter falls under my jurisdiction."

Sasuke recoiled, meeting the cerulean gaze of his once laughable teammate. He seemingly forgot that Naruto Uzumaki was now the Hokage as faint memories of his immature antics flashed across his mind. Forever the butt of the joke, he was always late, getting into trouble, failing assignments and tasks… Sasuke couldn't grasp how much he'd grown in his absence over the past years. Though he would never admit it, but he was almost proud of the Shinobi his former teammate had become.

"I can wave every blemish against your name. Every bounty across your head will be cleared and you will be made a permanent resident of Konoha. All I ask is for you to sign the back of the scroll. Every detail of the contract is there. After that… you can kill me."

Sasuke almost dropped his blade. Staring at Naruto disbelievingly, he released a frustrated grunt.

"What… what are you talking about?" he said through gritted teeth. Naruto turned to the confused Uchiha, unwavering acceptance prominent in his gaze and not a flippant thought to be found.

"That is what you wanted, isn't it? To finish your vengeance once and for all?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't make heads or tails of what Naruto was saying for a moment.

Only a moment.

Sasuke quickly smirked. He knew what Naruto's game-plan was, and he wouldn't have another second of it.

"Yes, you're right. I do wish to finish my vengeance, to finally gain the ultimate strength… to finally overcome you, Naruto. However…"

Sasuke sheathed his blade, rousing a suspicious stare of realisation from Naruto.

"If you think that I'll buy into your stupid act of peace and take your life simply because you offer it, then I'm afraid you don't know me at all."

Naruto released a defeated sigh – he knew that the notion for a peaceful surrender was an extremely long shot.

"I will take your life, Naruto, but I will take it honourably, as a warrior should… and I will take it tonight."

Sasuke turned towards the open window, the thick blanket of night quickly consuming him.

"Then, there is no other way?"

Sasuke stopped before the ledge, looking out at the view from the top of the Hokage's tower.

"You will fight me, Naruto Uzumaki. If you refuse…"

Naruto braced himself for the threat as Sasuke turned menacingly towards him, malice tainting his words.

"… my vengeance will be called to your family, starting with Miyuki."

With that, Sasuke flashed a kunai, throwing it straight towards the scroll holding Sasuke's criminal record. Naruto turned to the scroll, watching Sasuke's kunai pin it to the desk. Turning towards Sasuke once more, he was met with the dark emptiness of his office, barely kept alive by the dull glow of the fire.

"… Sasuke…"

Naruto knew this outcome would follow the events he'd put in place to organise this meeting, no matter how carefully he indeed did tread. With no other option available, he proceeded towards Sasuke's kunai, noting the dark paper attached to the hand. Removing it from the desk, he opened the note to peruse the contents, not noticing the soft footsteps making their way towards his office. With a heavy heart, Naruto placed the kunai in one of his desk drawers.

"Knock, knock!"

Naruto turned in surprise towards his door, unwillingly flaring out his father's coat in the act. Quickly regaining his senses, he walked toward the door, only to have it swung open. A tall, beautiful woman with amber eyes and blonde hair walked into the room, accompanied by a shorter woman who was just as beautiful, if not more, sporting dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. She warmly approached Naruto, holding a small child with long blonde hair in her arms.

"You have some visitors, sweetheart."

"Hinata, Tsunade!"

Naruto smiled as the women made their way towards him. Tsunade donned a large green coat and brown boots over her usual attire, lined with some sort of cotton while Hinata kept to her favourite lavender colours, simply wearing a longer jacket and dark dress that covered her boots.

"Yup, grandma's here, too," laughed Tsunade, giving a quick smirk and folding her arms as the child squirmed excitedly in Hinata's grip.

"Papa!"

The child reached towards Naruto, who smiled and kneeled down, opening his arms. Hinata followed his motion, kneeling down and allowing the child to jump safely from her arms onto the floor. With a wide smile and wider arms, she madly dashed towards Naruto, her deep cerulean eyes having want for nothing more than her father's embrace.

"Miyuki," Naruto said through a gentle laugh, picking up his daughter and holding her high above him, spinning her in his arms. Hinata gently strode alongside him as Naruto held Miyuki in one arm. He gently took Hinata's hand, intertwining their fingers as she leaned forward into a loving kiss. Tsunade approached the two, smiling. Her arms remained folded as she tittered amusedly.

"Seventeen years on and the two of you still give me butterflies."

Hinata pulled away from Naruto, gently caressing a hand across his face as he turned to Tsunade, returning her warm smile.

"Seventeen years on and you still look as young as the day we first met, 'Grandma'," Naruto said, offering his hand for a hug and returning her light-hearted humour.

"You won't see me acting my age any time soon," she joked, planting a kiss on his cheek as she embraced him. "It's still so surreal to see you standing here, Naruto… Minato would be so proud."

Miyuki playfully tugged at Tsunade's jacket, her long blonde hair draped over Naruto's shoulder as he held her. It wasn't the first time Tsunade had said that, but it always had the same impact. Naruto wished so desperately that his parents could have been alive to see him live out his dream…

"Thank you, Tsunade," came his usual response, embracing her and giving her cheek a quick kiss. Tsunade withdrew from him, turning to the young girl and brushing her hair out of her face. Laughing to herself, she turned to Naruto.

"Still can't believe that this little angel came from you, Mister Uzumaki," she laughed, as Miyuki happily laughed along with her. Naruto smiled, pulling Hinata close.

"This one deserves credit for that. Thankfully, the only thing she got from me was the hair colour."

Hinata smiled, motioning to her daughter.

"And the eyes. But she can already change to her Byakugan!" she exclaimed excitedly, softly tugging at Miyuki's boots, to which she laughed and squealed excitedly. "You wanna show Grandma?"

"Ok!" called Miyuki as Naruto set her down. Miyuki quickly made the hand signs necessary, closing her eyes. The veins around her eyes slowly enlarged, and then…

"Byakugan!"

Tsunade let out a gasp of surprise as Miyuki's eyes quickly changed from their cerulean hue to a brilliantly bright white. Miyuki looked up at Hinata and reached for her.

"Mama's all blue!" she cried as Hinata smiled and laughed, clapping as she bent down to pick her daughter up.

The remaining hour was filled with standard conversation, ranging from how everyone's day was going, to clothing - obviously a subject brought to attention by Tsunade and Hinata - then to the hardships of raising a family. Continuing to ease into the relative calm that now filled his office, his thoughts quickly turned to the threat that Sasuke had put forth. Remembering Sasuke's letter as a troubling stare came across his visage, he turned blankly towards the window. Miyuki had already slipped into a peaceful slumber as she lay in Hinata's arms. Naruto needed to know they'd be kept safe. As long as they remained unaware of the ensuing battle, no harm could come to them. Naruto stood up and stretched, ready to declare that the night's events draw to an end.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm ready to get out of here for the night," he said contentedly. Hinata nodded and stood along with Tsunade, who re-wrapped herself in her jacket, preparing to face the cold outside. Hinata approached Tsunade, offering Miyuki to her.

"Tsunade, could you take Miyuki home for me?" she asked, holding the child towards her. As Tsunade stood somewhat confused by the request, the look in Hinata's eyes swayed her from questioning. Taking the child, she held her similarly to Hinata and bowed as an unfortunate conclusion befell Naruto.

"Of course. Shall I wait for you to return?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"If you could. You know you're more than welcome to stay at the house." Hinata smiled and bowed her head in thanks.

"Very well. Don't be too long, you two."

Tsunade nodded, smiling and turning for the door. Naruto could tell that the two knew and did not approve of his intentions, but at the same time, they would not persuade him from protecting the village… or his family.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade paused at the door, turning towards Naruto.

"Summon the Elite's. Tell them the Hokage requests their assistance immediately."

Tsunade smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll leave Miyuki with Shizune and return momentarily, then."

"Thank you."

With that, the legendary Sannin disappeared behind the door. Hinata stared at the door with a smile.

"You're not facing him alone."

Naruto released a deep sigh and smiled.

"You saw him, then?"

Hinata turned to Naruto, empathy deep within her eyes as she pulled her husband into an unyielding embrace.

"After you ordered the Jonin away from the tower, I knew something was wrong. I activated my Byakugan hours ago and haven't taken my eyes off you since," she admitted as Naruto placed his arms around her.

Naruto should have expected this. Hinata was wise beyond her years and her recent training with Tsunade has earned her almost rivalling medical skills to the Sannin. Of course she'd known and, by the way the Sannin reacted, she'd obviously already told Tsunade.

"Tsunade knows as well, then?"

Hinata nodded, lifting her head to Naruto's eyes.

"We all do."

Naruto turned to face the voice, immediately recognised as Neji's, as the Konoha Elite Force (formerly the Konoha Eleven) stood before him: Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno - respectively including Naruto and Hinata. This, Naruto expected. What he didn't expect, however, was Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, and Kurenai Yuhi to be standing behind their original teams. Even Anko Mitarashi had joined the group. Surprised, but grateful, Naruto bowed to his fellow Shinobi – his near life-long friends.

"I suppose then you know that this is a task that I must complete alone."

"Well that's just not gonna happen, man," Shikamaru retorted, moving towards Naruto and folding his arms. "You of all people should know that. We all fight as a team, to protect Konoha, no matter what."

"Shikamaru is right, Naruto!" chimed in the ever-energetic Lee. "Together, we are an unstoppable force of endless youth! There is no enemy who can stand against the combined powers of the Konoha Elite!"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, Lee!" exclaimed Guy, immediately regressing to his youthful days and sporting the famous "Good-Guy" pose as Lee prominently did the same. "And don't count us short! We were all your leaders once upon a time and let me tell you this: We will not stand idly by while our Hokage risks his life to defend our home! It is through teamwork that we have defeated every threat prior and only more of the same will ensure another safe morning for all of Konoha!

"You said it, Guy-Sensei!"

"Yes I did, Lee!"

Naruto smiled, remembering how similar Lee and Guy were and all those times that they'd shared countless tearful embraces upon merely sharing the same viewpoints. Just the thought was almost enough to inspire a chuckle. He turned to Kakashi, shaking his head.

"They're still doing that, huh?"

Kakashi shrugged and nodded, slipping a sly look to his right towards Guy.

"You should try training with them."

A round of laughter circled from within the group, even inspiring a smirk from the always-serious Neji. As the laughter died down, however, Kakashi stepped passed Sakura, kneeling to Naruto and prompting the rest to do the same.

"However, what they've said rings true, Naruto. As your Jonin Elites, we are bound by duty, honour and, above all, family, to serve and protect you at all costs. I speak for the entirety of the Elite Force of Naruto Uzumaki that when our Hokage stands, we shall all stand and fight beside you! We will follow any order, any command… every instruction! Just as you have many times before, we are all willing to lay down our lives to protect our family."

"All of our family."

The entire group turned towards the voice as Tsunade smiled from behind the ranks. She looked around whimsically at the kneeling Jonin, smiled and then turned to Naruto.

"I'm too old to kneel, but you know I'm with you all the way."

"Every step of the way!" reiterated Ino, turning to Tsunade and giving a confident nod which she returned. Naruto smiled and walked towards Kakashi.

"I've never asked you to kneel, Kakashi. I'd never ask that of any of you. Please," Naruto said, motioning for the group to stand. Without hesitance they obeyed, firmly standing at attention as each one of them awaited instruction. As they stood, Naruto walked towards them.

"My friends, I know that what I ask isn't fair. We've been through wars, homicidal killers and almost unbearable hardships together. I know that asking to face Sasuke alone is not something that you wish to hear from me, but you must understand – I'd only ask this if I had no other choice."

Sakura walked towards Naruto, folding her dark red jacket across herself.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned as he painfully turned to his former teammate, then to the rest of the ninja surrounding him.

"Sasuke has said that if I fall to him, his vengeance will cease and he will claim Konoha."

"We aren't about to let that happen!" snarled Kiba, stepping forward and assuming a fighting stance.

"You've got to be an idiot if you think he'll finally end his stupid quest for vengeance after he kills you," came Kurenai's cool tone, "and doubly so if you think we'll let you sacrifice yourself to save us."

"I'm not asking you to allow me to become a sacrifice," Naruto interrupted, holding up a hand and turning to Kakashi. "I called you all here to ask of you two things."

Kakashi met Naruto's gaze hard, listening intently to his every words.

"The first and most important thing I ask of you is to protect the village at all costs," he said sternly, turning towards his desk. "I'm not sure if Sasuke will attempt to attack the city directly or if his challenge is merely a diversion to remove me from Konoha for a sneak attack-"

"Then you mustn't go!" called Neji, taking a step towards Naruto and pleading with him. "Naruto, you have a wife and a child to protect! If the village is attacked, then-"

"If I don't meet Sasuke's challenge, he's threatened to kill Miyuki."

A dead silence filled the room as Neji's eyes stared helplessly towards Naruto. Hinata turned to Naruto, a look of shock and pain in her eyes. Naruto turned shamefully and walked towards her.

"That is the only reason that I'm even willing to go through with this without the aid of my Elite Force," he continued, taking Hinata's hand in his as tears began to fall from her cheeks. She leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. "I know Sasuke – he won't stop until he's either killed me, or destroyed Konoha. It's for this reason that I will meet his request while my subordinates remain in Konoha, protecting the home and families we love at all costs… and if necessary…"

Naruto released Hinata as she looked up. He kissed her forehead and then met her eyes, praying that she'd forgive him for keeping this from her. He turned proudly and strongly towards his comrades, hoping in turn that they would accept the burden he was soon to place on them.

"… Succeeding in my place, should I fail to kill my old friend."

The entire group's eyes widened as the impact of those words hit them like a Rasengan to the gut. Naruto knew this promise would come at a heavy price, but he also trusted every person in this room with his life.

"I know what I ask is high, but I don't know how much Sasuke has improved over the past seventeen years. All we've heard about him are bits and pieces from his crimes and the small amount of intel we've been able to gather. But, on the other hand, he doesn't know how much I… no, how much _we_ have improved. Not a day has gone by that we've not trained, pushed our limits and exceeded even our highest expectations. As a country, we are strong. As a team, we are invincible. No matter the outcome of this battle, Konoha will remain thousands of years from now! It is up to us to protect its inhabitants, to fight for its freedom, to never back down, no matter how dark the night may become! Should I fail in this battle, then you, my Jonin, my Elite Force… my family! You will become the light that breaks through the darkest night and shines throughout the Earth! The greatest warriors in the world - The Elite Force of Konoha will never be broken!"

A loud cheer erupted from the group as they met Naruto's fierce gaze. He turned to Kakashi, Guy, Anko and Kurenai, thankful that they met his words with confident stares.

"Kakashi, Guy, Anko, Kurenai! You will all follow Tsunade throughout the town and activate the 'Eternal Sleep' jutsu within every household. Sasuke isn't one to fight small – he'll be sure to make a show of it. Ensure that every villager rests easy tonight! Upon completion, return here and observe the battle through Hinata's Byakugan. I'll leave determining when to intervene in your hands, but ensure that Sasuke cannot detect you and that the village is safe!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi, Guy, Anko and Kurenai all proceeded outside with Tsunade, leaping from the tower towards the village.

"Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji!"

"Sir!"

"You will take the village entrance. No one gets in, no one gets out! If the mission is successfully completed, I will return to collect you myself!"

"Yes, sir!"

The four proceeded out the window towards the entrance, quickly being swallowed by the night as they disappeared from view. Naruto returned his gaze to Shino, Choji, Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

"As for the rest of you, you are to secure the town! Every house is to be locked and sealed until my return or Sasuke's death! Upon completion, you may choose where to station yourselves: at the entrance, throughout the town, or return here to witness the battle with Hinata and your fellow Jonin! Move out, and stay alert!"

"Right!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Be careful, Naruto!"

The remaining five dashed away to move through town.

Naruto looked forlornly at his friends. Every one of them was willing to lay down their lives to protect him and ensure the safety of Konoha. A tear left his eye as he came to a sudden confronting question – would he ever see them again?

"Naruto…"

He was surprised as he turned to his right. Hinata remained steadfast to his side, unwilling to leave him. He turned to her and quickly drew her into a loving embrace.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry it's come to this-"

"Shut up."

Her voice was muffled as she placed her face within his chest once more. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly behind his back, refusing to let him go. He placed a hand against her head, wishing this could have ended peacefully, without the need of death from either side.

"The only reason I'm allowing this to happen is because I refuse to believe that you'll lose to him," she said, lifting her head from his chest and meeting his soft and caring gaze. She pulled him into her fierce passions, meeting his lips like she'd never have them again - a cherished moment of love between the two, no matter how often it occurred. Tears left her eyes before she forced herself to pull away from him. She traced her fingers through his hair as she held his forehead to hers, locking eyes with the man she loved.

"You will return to me, you hear me? You promise me, right now, that you WILL come back."

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands over hers, taking hold of them both and moving them to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss upon her fingers as he met her eyes.

"I promise, we will see the morning together. We will raise Miyuki through a time of peace. Hinata, this isn't our end. I love you."

He gently stroked her cheek as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I love you. I'm going to see what I can do in town and then I'll be back up here in five minutes."

"Good, go. Keep everyone safe!"

Naruto turned towards his desk, grabbing a box of signature kunai and Sasuke's letter, folding it into his pocket and then turning to the easternmost window in his office.

"Naruto…"

He quickly turned, seeing Hinata standing in the door.

"… I won't move from the top of this tower unless you're by my side."

He met her gaze firmly, nodding.

"As soon as this is over, I'll carry you down myself."

A smile passed her lips before she made her way to the ledge, leaping towards the town and melding into the thick darkness. Naruto turned towards the window once more, stealing one more quick look at the letter. Folding it back into his coat, he took one last look towards the entrance before leaping towards his final confrontation with one thought etching away at his mind – no matter how this ended, this would be the last time he'd ever see Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"_Naruto Uzumaki, heed my warning: you __**will**__ face me  
before this night's end in the valley to the East  
of Konoha. Only after you fall to me will I finally  
claim Konoha and cease my vengeance…"_

"… _Don't keep me waiting."_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. ALSO, I PUT THE DISCLAIMER AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA DISTRACT MY AWESOME READERS FROM THE BADASS LETTER BY SASUKE AT THE TOP.**

**AND YES, I KNOW IT WAS AT THE BOTTOM AS WELL, SO IT'S KINDA REDUNDANT. ****DEAL WITH IT.**

Chapter two due sometime next week! (hopefully)

R 'n' R, good writing to all!

_**LS.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mirrors of Mist

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

Also, someone PM'ed me, asking what the characters looked like now in my mind as I write this story. I promised I'd answer in the next chapter, so… I suppose I've modelled them as slightly older versions of the Shippuden characters, just putting them in a winter-like wardrobe (wearing warm stuff) because it's really damn cold in this fic :D

Anyways, now that that's been taken care of, enjoy the next chapter of "The Fall of Winter: Part Two – Mirrors of Mist."

* * *

"_**You know you're going to die, don't you?"**_

"Shut up."

The ninja screamed through the forests, barely a blur whilst engaging the 'Body Flicker' jutsu. His weapons noisily cluttered against each other as he sped along, stuck in an argument with his internal demon, one he thought caged and tamed long ago.

"_**Standing up to him was foolish. He played you perfectly. Why do you even care anymore? He's worth nothing to you… to either of us."**_

"That's not true."

"… _**Come again?"**_

"He's worth more to me than you know - than you'll _ever_ know."

The rustling of leaves disturbed his thoughts as he burst past tree after tree, clutching his pocket tightly to ensure the contents would not fall out. The demon scoffed, his dark eyes filled with mockery.

"_**You even brought that piece of paper. How touching."**_

"If you're going to keep up barely important comments like that, I suggest you stop talking."

"_**Hmph. That's a fine way to talk to someone who's helped you so much."**_

Passing a large log that he quickly climbed over, he scoffed as the coat he wore billowed and flared with his movements.

"Helped? The life I've endured because of you has ruined me! I'm lucky to be alive… my friends are lucky to be alive… Konoha is lucky to be alive!"

"_**Think that as you may, you know in your heart that you wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me. I protected you when no one else would. I nurtured your growth through years of captivity. I even gave you my chakra, my very own life force - and now, you're off to meet your death! Oh, excuse me - you're off to meet OUR death! I'm not sure what kind of world you live in, human, but that hardly seems like gratitude to me."**_

"Call it what you want, but this will end tonight… for all of us."

"_**Not if I can help it."**_

"I won't let you."

"_**Oh! And who are you to think you can stop me? I am a God! Legends have been made of the terror and destruction I can inflict-"**_

"Then by all means, continue to call yourself a God, if that is your measure of true power," he interrupted, continuing towards the fields to the east, "but I will not allow you to intervene. This battle is intended for the two of us and I will fight it as such. You've given me what I need to accomplish what must be done. Your verdict does not matter to me and that is final. Now, for the last time, stop talking."

He shuddered as he felt the anger of the demon welling inside him. He couldn't give in to it, not now - not after he'd come this far to protect them all.

"_**Interesting courage you have there, but you'll return to me. You always do."**_

Returning to the shadows of its prison, the voice had finally silenced. Shaking the thoughts from his head and content in having at least sealed the beast into retreat, he continued on, the vast fields folding into view. Surely, he would be there, waiting for him. His former teammate, his rival…

… _His friend._

* * *

"Eastern Konoha is secure and sleeping soundly, Tsunade!"

Guy posed in front of the Sannin, still maintaining his signature pose after almost everything he said. Tenten appeared behind him barely seconds later, rolling her eyes at her old Sensei. Tsunade returned a blank stare, raising a brow. Shaking her head and smiling, she nodded towards him.

"Good. How are the rest doing?" Tsunade asked, to which Kakashi and Sakura swiftly appeared to her side, following a small cloud of smoke.

"Western Konoha is secure," Kakashi reported, bowing his head quickly. Sakura seconded this by giving a confident smile and nod. Tsunade returned the gesture warmly, eager for the remaining ninja to arrive.

"Anko and Kurenai shouldn't be far off. When they arrive, we'll all return to the Hokage Tower to-"

"What can I do to help?"

Tsunade turned to see Hinata kneeling before her, recovering from a jump. Standing and dusting herself off, she activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Naruto won't encounter Sasuke for another few minutes. Before then, I want to do anything I can to help the village, but first, I must ask you – where is Miyuki and Shizune?"

Tsunade motioned towards the Hokage Tower.

"Within the Hokage Sanctum. I knew that if Sasuke couldn't get to Naruto, he would try to get to him through either yourself or Miyuki. I took the precaution to ensure that Miyuki would be kept safe, either by myself or Shizune. Nobody messes with my grandchildren."

Hinata released an extremely relieved sigh as she met Tsunade's eyes, nodding towards her. Soon following, Anko, Kurenai, Choji, Ino and Shino all arrived, taking their positions respectively at Tsunade's side. Hinata smiled confidently.

"Thank you, Tsunade. Now," said Hinata, turning to her fellow Jonin, "what can we do?"

* * *

"Everyone, stay alert! I can't shake the feeling that Sasuke has something terrible planned."

Neji stood boldly in the centre of the entrance to Konoha, tempting anything that dare come within his multi-kilometre sights. Kiba formed a hand signal quickly, closing his slitted eyes and gathering chakra. Shikamaru turned to him, eyes widening.

"Kiba, relax! If something _is_ coming, the amount of chakra you're gathering will basically act like a beacon! Are you _trying_ to draw attention?"

Kiba smiled, turning to Shikamaru.

"Easy, Shik. Just figured we could use an extra hand if shit hits the fan."

A prominent leer moulded onto his face as he placed a hand on the floor.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke exploded beneath Kiba's hand, enveloping him as the remainder of the squad (save for Neji) shielded their eyes from the dust. As the smoke cleared, Kiba was seen standing beside a large White Mountain dog with notable brown spots over its long floppy ears. Kiba petted its head, seemingly almost dwarfed by the animal whose shoulders almost met his own. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small bag of some sort of small food-like pellets and placed them in his hand, moving them towards the animal's mouth.

"Good to see you, Akamaru."

A happy bark followed Kiba's comment as Akamaru wolfed down the food in Kiba's hand. Shikamaru laughed, folding his arms as he surveyed the substantially larger dog.

"Huh, so that's where Akamaru's been," he said, acknowledging the disappearance of the dog a few years passed. Admiring how much the dog had grown since their last encounter, he smirked, remembering how Kiba had often refused to enter certain eateries that didn't allow dogs whilst he was on missions.

"Yup. Gave his life to become a summoning. Said it was his way of 'looking out for me'," Kiba laughed, placing an arm around Akamaru as Lee also took an interest in the large beast.

"Akamaru! I have not seen you for many years! Do you remember me?" Lee said, approaching the animal with a large smile. Akamaru barked excitedly, promptly jumping towards Lee and covering his face with his large tongue as he licked him once. Akamaru returned happily to Kiba's side as Lee was left with a mildly dumbfounded look on his face, his confident smile deftly replaced with a look of absolute surprise. Shikamaru gave a mildly disturbed side-glance at the currently drenched Lee.

"That… was disgusting," said Shikamaru, raising a brow towards Akamaru and leaning on the Entrance Gate. Akamaru whined, bowing his head as Lee jumped up happily, regressing immediately to his pose once again.

"Not at all! It is fantastic to see you as well, Akamaru!" he shot with confidence, winking at the dog who yapped contentedly in return. Neji furiously turned to his teammates, his teeth gritted and rage quickly consuming his white eyes.

"All of you, shut up!" he cried, clenching his fists and darting between Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru. "This is not the time for a blasted reunion! You are the prized Jonin of Konoha, so _START ACTING LIKE IT!"_

Shikamaru merely shrugged while Kiba raised a brow, seemingly expecting such an outburst - at least from Neji. Lee was the only one who prominently turned to Neji to defend himself.

"We are not acting any differently to our standard behaviour, Neji! We are all here to protect Konoha, just as you are!"

Even though his point was only reiterated by Akamaru, who seemingly barked in agreement, Lee still returned to his and Guy's signature pose. Neji softened his glare, shaking his head as he turned back towards the vast forests that lead away from Konoha.

"Just be quiet and keep lookout! Reunions can be saved for…" Neji hesitated. Being the realist that he is, he couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would succeed against Sasuke. Catching into his silence and almost seamlessly reading his mind, Lee took to Neji's side proudly, placing a hand strongly upon his shoulder.

"You do not need to worry, Neji!" he exclaimed confidently, copying Neji and looking out towards the vast expanse of trees. "I am positive that Naruto's efforts will prove successful! He is the greatest ninja that Konoha has ever produced and is a fine Hokage! I am so sure that he will be successful that if he is not, when the light of dawn awakens the residents of Konoha I will take two hundred laps around the village on only one leg!"

Neji turned to him quickly, shooting him a look of bewilderment from his veined white eyes.

"Lee! Now, of all times? This situation calls for adamant focus, not ridiculous punishments following unrealistic events!"

Lee turned to Neji confidently.

"That is exactly why I promised it – I am THAT sure of Naruto's victory! Such a strenuous exercise will be far from needed!"

"That's correct Lee!"

The Jonin group turned to see Might Guy standing just before the entrance. Turning to Kiba quickly, he held up a hand, performing a welcoming wave.

"Akamaru." Guy said.

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

"Guy-Sensei! What brings you here?" called Lee, turning to Guy and walking towards him. Guy smiled, striking his pose… again.

"Lee, I came here to be on the front lines with all of you! I can't shake an unnerving feeling that Sasuke may have just wanted the Hokage out of the way. The whole situation just seemed too unorganised."

Neji released a quick breath of realisation, turning towards Guy.

"My thoughts exactly, Sensei," came his unfaltering reply as he nodded towards him. Guy returned the gesture.

"I am proud to have once called you my student, Neji! Your foresight into such matters is impeccable!"

Giving Neji a prominent thumbs-up, Guy quickly focused his attentions back to Lee.

"Now Lee, you were correct by saying that the punishment that you've given yourself if Naruto fails will be far from needed."

"I know, Sensei! I have such faith in our Hokage that I-"

"It is not far from needed for those reasons, Lee!"

Lee looked on in astonishment as Shikamaru braced himself for another painful session of one of Guy's signature lectures.

'_Oh well, at least Lee's copping it… again.'_

"The reason the punishment is far from necessary is simple: if you took those laps around Konoha on one leg, then you would have only trained _one_ leg! That would make one leg stronger! This would counter your balance, strength and speed! You'd be running in circles for the rest of your life! Therefore…"

Kiba watched onwards, holding back his laughter as much as he could as Akamaru covered his eyes with his large ears. In a flash, Guy brought his fist across Lee's face, sending the flabbergasted Jonin to the ground in a miraculous spiral.

"Your punishment upon waking tomorrow will be to take _FOUR HUNDRED LAPS_ around Konoha, using and alternating only one leg per lap!"

Lee immediately flicked himself over, tears evident in his eyes as he quickly grabbed his coveted pocket-pad and pen, quickly jotting down what Guy had said to him.

"Ah, Guy-Sensei! Even years after proving myself as a suitable Jonin, you are still teaching me invaluable lessons! You are truly a gifted and wonderful teacher that I am still so grateful to for tutoring me through my painful journey to become a worthy and formidable ninja!"

"Oh damnit, Lee! Of all times to make your Sensei so… p-proud!"

Kiba snickered through closed teeth as Shikamaru watched the scene unfold. Guy and Lee shared a teary embrace, thanking one another for quite possibly the millionth time for God knows what. A comical look that could only be described as hysterically painful acknowledgment spread across Neji's face as his eye twitched, attempting to make sense of the scene unfolding before him as he voiced the only thing he could think to say:

"… Of _all_ times…"

* * *

Naruto blazed through the thick of the forests, a mix of empathy and determination pushing him onward. He couldn't push the demons from his mind as he shadowed past branch after branch, tree after tree. The clearing wasn't far - he could see it through the scrubs, almost like a beacon of hope. Whilst he knew he must proceed for the safety of the village, to protect his loved ones and friends, he couldn't help but silently wish that there still held some sort of hope for Sasuke to return…

The _real_ Sasuke…

"_What do you mean 'you've never seen snow before'?" the stoic youth asked as the cerulean blue eyes of his teammate frustratingly crossed his own._

"_It's just that! I've never seen it before! What's the big deal?"_

_Naruto kicked the ground glumly, walking away from a training session with Kakashi alongside Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura jumped in front of him, a large smile on her face._

"_It's magical, Naruto!" she began, motioning to the sky and ground around her. "I got to see it once, when I was really young in Yukigakure… well… alright, it was only a picture, but I've always wanted to see it too! I'd love to see it…"_

"_Yeah? Well not me! I'm quite happy with sunshine and green grass, thank you! No white for me!"_

_Sakura leaned in close to Naruto teasingly._

"_No white for you, huh? Not even… white eyes?"_

_Naruto began to turn a slight shade of pink. Images of the dark-haired girl flashed across his mind as he turned to Sakura._

"_I… I dunno what you're talking about!" he pouted, turning from her as Hinata continuously ran through his head. After Sakura watched a small smile etch itself onto his face, she smiled to herself, looking ahead of the group._

"_Hey, I have an idea!" she said suddenly, turning to Naruto and Sasuke. "Why don't we save up over the next few missions and go to Yukigakure with Kakashi-Sensei?"_

"_Huh?" Naruto replied absent-mindedly as Sasuke smiled. _

"_I wouldn't mind."_

_Naruto and Sakura both turned to the dark-haired boy, surprised that she was able to rouse a response from him._

"_R-really, Sasuke?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her features. Sasuke turned to her._

"_Yeah. I've never seen snow before either, but I've been told that it's beautiful."_

_Sakura nervously concentrated on her shoes as her smile grew. Naruto, growing increasingly intrigued in everyone's fascination with snow, turned to Sasuke._

"_Who told you that it's beautiful?"_

_Sasuke side-glanced at Naruto and smiled._

"_My mother."_

_Sakura and Naruto suddenly stopped, watching Sasuke turn around and walk in the opposite direction, back towards the training grounds. Sasuke quickly turned around, motioning to the two._

"_Are you two coming? We gotta tell Kakashi, right?" he said as a rare smile of enthusiasm wiped across the Uchiha's face. Sakura tittered excitedly, running towards him as Naruto smiled widely, proceeding to join the two and hanging an arm off either, snagging them in a half-group hug._

"_Alright then, it's settled! We'll promise to save the money, get Kakashi and go to Yukigakure, all four of us, so we can all see the snow together! Promise?"_

_Sakura turned to the eccentric boy, smiled and nodded._

"_Promise."_

_The two turned to Sasuke who, to their great surprise, wrapped an arm around Naruto and partnered his half-group hug._

"_Promise, although you'll have to cut down on your visits to Ichiraku's, Naruto."_

_With that, Sasuke scraped his knuckles across Naruto's head playfully and quickly dashed off, prompting Naruto to quickly give chase._

Everything was so simple back then…

Emerging to the bright light of the full moon, the weapons he'd carried ceased their jingling inside his long coat as he deftly landed upon the barren plains which he constantly trained upon. Unnerving himself as he strode out into the pale moonlight, a familiar voice met his adrenaline-induced anticipation:

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

Naruto smirked, turning towards the welcoming voice.

"… or hoping."

* * *

As Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and Hinata made their way through town, securing all entries and establishments, the remainder that took to the village gates remained strong and steadfast, unwilling to leave their posts. Shikamaru sighed suddenly.

"What a drag. I'd give anything to be able to join Naruto. He doesn't deserve to face Sasuke by himself, not to mention that this is painfully boring…"

"You're right there," said Kiba, turning to face Neji and scanning the thick dark forests. "The amount of pain that stuck-up douche has caused…"

Kiba snarled, stamping a foot into the ground, remembering all of his friends and allies who Sasuke had injured or killed over the years. Kiba released a furious grunt, the red marks upon his cheeks flaring.

"Man, I'd really love to stick it to that dick-wad!"

"Kiba, Shikamaru…"

The two turned to Neji who was gritting his teeth and shaking. Shikamaru suddenly recoiled, taking a step back.

"Whoa, Neji! I didn't mean to upset you that much, we were just having a talk-"

"Get out of here."

Kiba looked towards Neji, unsure whether or not the Jonin was seriously asking them to leave.

"Neji, what the hell? We might have been a bit loud, but that's no reason to-"

"I can't… move… All of you - get Tsunade!"

Kiba approached Neji, reaching a hand towards him.

"Neji! What's wrong-"

Before Kiba could finish, Neji pushed a palm towards him, narrowly missing him and forcing Kiba to jump backwards a few feet. Neji's eyes were filled with fear.

"All of you! Go, NOW!"

Shikamaru quickly performed the appropriate hand signs:

"Shadow Manipulation: Shade Shift!"

Shikamaru's shadow suddenly morphed into a long thin thread, lining straight for Neji. Neji was rendered immobile momentarily as Shikamaru performed one more hand sign. After a short pause, Neji was released from his possession as a cloaked figure was suddenly drawn to his exact position. Quickly regaining control of his body, Neji re-activated his Byakugan, turning towards the oncoming figure.

"Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Axis!"

An explosive blast of chakra left Neji's enclosed hands as he pushed his palms towards the offender, which, unfortunately, caused it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Neji released a surprised breath, quickly scanning the area.

"A shadow clone? But… how could I not see-"

"Advanced Seal: Crimson Prism!"

Neji was blown backwards towards his team as a large transparent crimson wall suddenly closed in towards him. Quickly recovering and readying his chakra once more, he pushed towards the towering wall with all of his might:

"Eight Trigrams: Tandem Vacuum Palm!"

Another explosive force was felt as the wall seemed to absorb the blow, continuing to advance upon the confused Jonin. The five Jonin along with Akamaru were being forced closer together as the Crimson Prism was being formed. Shikamaru broke the unsettled silence.

"The… the prism is taking shape! This technique requires four participants! Neji, can you see anyone out there? Anyone at all, and tell me where!"

Neji searched with his Byakugan, constantly being forced backwards as Guy and Lee proceeded to attempt to push the prism backwards with no success.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" bellowed Kiba, furiously pushing against the ever-receding walls as Neji began to lose hope. Suddenly, he caught the silhouette of a shadowed figure, much like the one that had exploded only moments ago. Using the field of vision his Byakugan allowed, Neji discovered three more figures, dress exactly the same, respectively each stationed at a perfect ninety-degree angle from the last.

"Shikamaru! Four shinobo, each in the true directions!" Neji cried, turning to Shikamaru and hoping for some kind of miracle. Shikamaru quickly ran towards the centre of the prism.

"Everyone, make sure you link shadows with mine!"

Guy, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji all crowded around Shikamaru, making sure to keep their shadows linked to his. Another quick few hand signs and Shikamaru cried:

"Shadow Manipulation: Southern Cross Control!"

The group of shadows melded to one, soon after breaking out in four different directions, only to find they couldn't proceed past the edges of the prism. As the cloaked figures neared, Neji could make out gleaming purple eyes underneath a bird-like hood. Following Shikamaru's attempt to free himself and his comrades was a shriek through the air:

"Advanced Seal: Crimson Death!"

The prism they'd been surrounded by suddenly grew smaller, closing in on the already cramped Jonin.

"No, no, no! This can't be!" cried Lee, desperately attempting to break out of the prism along with Guy.

"IT'S NOT GONNA END LIKE THIS!" called Kiba, still pushing violently against the hold that the compacting prism had. Neji suddenly began darting his gaze to and fro, giving the impression that he was looking for something. These assumptions soon ran true as he moved to the edge of the prism, only some few feet away, his eyes seeming to attempt to focus on their target.

"Wha… Killing intent?"

Another shriek was heard ringing through the air as a figure lavished in white landed atop the prism.

"Neji, counter-clockwise!"

Meeting Hiashi's unwavering gaze from above, Neji nodded and proceeded to the middle of the prism once more.

"Everyone, to me!"

The group surrounded the dark haired Jonin as he flared his chakra level to match Hiashi's. As Hiashi and Neji pushed forth their hands, they cried in unison:

"Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven!"

As instructed, Neji rotated his chakra counter-clockwise as Hiashi performed the opposite. Screeches between the cloaked figures were heard as the prism suddenly stopped shrinking. As Neji's chakra expanded, the prism began to falter, shattering against the force as Neji and Hiashi's chakra began to blend. Breaking through the prism as the cloaked figures screeched, the chakra began to form a gravitational pull as they were drawn to the energy. Hiashi and Neji slowly came within each other's view, catching the other's eye and nodding intently. Upon reaching equilibrium between the two Hyuga's chakra, Neji and Hiashi clasped each other's hand, pulling them past each other as the duo cried once more:

"Revolving Heaven: Final Rasengan!"

An immense explosion, followed by the colossal release of the built up air pressure between the two Hyuga members, echoed throughout the town of Konoha as a brilliant blue aura faintly lit the battle scene. The final few screeches littered the air as Hiashi and Neji completed the technique, taught to them by Naruto himself.

"My apologies for taking so long, Neji."

"Apologies are far from necessary, Uncle. You saved our lives."

An after-effect of a faint whirlwind swirled throughout the group as alerted eyes darted around their whereabouts. Hiashi and Neji remained crouched in their final attack positions, scanning the surroundings for any more threats. Eventually finding the strength to stand, Kiba emerged from the litter of bodies that were the group of Jonin.

"… that was fucking CRAZY! Anyone wanna tell me what the hell just happened?" Kiba demanded as Akamaru sat up, quickly shaking himself off. Taken by surprise by a dying screech, Hiashi and Neji turned immediately towards the sound.

"This way."

The two dark haired warriors ran towards the sound, prompting the remainder of the team to follow without question. Upon reaching the fallen figure, Shikamaru quickly released a 'Shadow Possession' jutsu, claiming and manipulating the body as his own.

"Well, at least now we'll know what we're dealing with," he said, lifting the body and ensuring he was in full control. Neji grunted, clenching his teeth.

"I knew it! Sasuke, you bastard! He was ready to lay waste to Konoha! He only wanted Naruto out of the way!"

The team exchanged glances with one another. Shikamaru began to walk the figure over to the well-lit lights of the Entrance Gate, prompting the group to follow. The bird like cloak that almost covered the gleaming purple eyes of the figure couldn't be removed, almost… almost seeming like it's attire were part of the being itself. Neji walked forward, surveying the creature, accompanied by an extremely disturbed look.

"What… what is that?"

"It's a manifestation of the Susanoo from within Sasuke…"

The group turned to find Kakashi standing steadfast behind them.

"Hiashi."

"Kakashi."

The two shared a nod of acknowledgement before Neji turned to Kakashi.

"My Byakugan couldn't sense them. I had to rely on the sight alone. The 'Crimson Prism' technique requires an immense amount of chakra to be able to perform, much more than what shadow clones should be capable of."

Kakashi turned to the Susanoo manifestation. He lowered his mask to reveal his Sharingan, observing the figure carefully. After a moments silence, Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Hiashi turned to him.

"What do you see, Kakashi?"

Kakashi released an intense breath as he turned towards the town. Panic was evident in his eyes as he darted back and forth between the buildings as if searching for something. His words were all the group of ninja needed to hear before agreeing to dash madly into the town, desperately searching for Tsunade as fast as they could:

"They're already here! Konoha is under attack!"

* * *

Yeah, I know I said a week, but I was just too keen to continue.

R 'n' R, good writing to all!

_**LS.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tempest

"You kept us long enough."

Sasuke refused to face the Hokage as he kept his stone-like gaze towards the moon. Naruto approached the dark haired man, cautiously keeping a hand near his kunai.

"I apologise. I had to make sure Tsunade and the Elite's secured the village," he cautiously replied, testing the waters as he walked towards Sasuke. Naruto in truth couldn't believe that Sasuke could have thought him so easily duped. He was the first to admit not being the wisest of Shinobi, but he was far from ignorant, and the situation that presented itself reeked of lethal intent. Although he couldn't see it, Naruto was sure that Sasuke held a malicious smirk behind his veil of dark, unkempt hair.

"So you knew."

Sasuke quickly shot an amused glance back at the Hokage, promptly affirming Naruto's suspicions, before returning to the evening sun. Naruto continued guardedly towards him as he replied.

"Of course. I wasn't named Hokage for nothing, Sasuke, and only a fool would have left the village completely unprotected befo-"

"That's close enough," Sasuke interrupted, holding a hand threateningly over his katana as a flicker of movement unnerved the night air. Naruto's hand quickly found and equipped a kunai before coming to a halt just a few metres short of the Uchiha. Naruto released a sigh of realisation, wishing only to speak to his old friend once more.

"I knew I'd have to face you one day, Sasuke, but for the village's sake, I wouldn't allow myself to seek you out, no matter how much I wanted to."

Sasuke released a grunt before folding his arms, darting another painfully detached glance at Naruto.

"You've also become a talented liar, so I see."

His tone was listless, empty… cold. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards him, growing incredibly impatient towards his apathy. Clearly, Sasuke wasn't as different as he had originally suspected.

"Why does everything have to be so goddamn hard with you, Sasuke?" he finally said as he felt a familiar rage clawing at the walls of his mind. "Nothing has changed since we were children! You're still a selfish, arrogant fool! You've forgotten everything that being a Konoha Shinobi stands for!"

"Former Konoha Shinobi," Sasuke corrected, seeming unamused at best by another of Naruto's attempts to bring him back. This only served to feed Naruto's anger, causing him to steadily open the cage that had held the sleeping demon.

"I considered myself a failure because I couldn't bring you home when Sakura asked me to – no, _begged_ me to - and she asked me that when I was _thirteen!_ Twenty years ago, Sasuke, and I still can't forgive myself for being unable to bring you back to us! Is it _that_ impossible to believe that after all this time there are still people in Konoha who would have preferred you to return to the village – to return to _us_ instead of continuing this ridiculous charade?"

"Yes."

"_**WHY?"**_

"Because _those people _are your family, not mine… not anymore."

Naruto quickly withdrew a step. Sasuke finally broke his gaze from the moon, turning threateningly towards the confused blonde.

"I left those people behind so no one would get in my way. Even if I did come back, I wouldn't dese…" Sasuke recoiled for a moment. "… I wouldn't _want_ their friendship! I already lost a family – why would I want another one? They just get in the way. Sakura, Karin, Kakashi, Orochimaru… they _all_ got in the way. Now, all these years later, here _you_ are - the only person that I had ANY respect for – and just like the rest of them, YOU'RE STANDING IN MY WAY!"

"Sasuke, it doesn't have to be like this," Naruto warned, replacing his kunai in its pouch.

"Yes it does!" came Sasuke's sudden response. "_You_ are all that stands between me and my destiny, _Orange Hokage_!"

"I am standing _before_ you, offering you a _choice_, Sasuke-"

"Stop trying to sound like my friend, Naruto-!"

"Stop trying to act like my old friend isn't still inside you somewhere-!"

"I'm warning you! I will take Miyuki's life while you _sleep-!"_

"Stop trying to manipulate my anger to get your own way-!"

"_DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE-!"_

"_THEN STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE TWELVE ALL OVER AGAIN!"_

Sasuke's glare tore straight through Naruto, alerting him to the fact that he was dangerously close to a complete relapse, even though he returned it with just as much anger. Naruto clenched his fists together, shaking his head as he attempted to quell the demon rising in his chest.

"Sasuke, this is _ridiculous!_ Why do you insist that we continue this barbaric-"

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO OTHER WAY FOR ME, NARUTO!"

Sasuke quickly released a cry of pain, clenching his fists and closing his eyes as a thick and dark aura formed beneath his feet. Naruto braced himself for a deathblow, quickly forming a hand sign to initiate a shield.

Thankfully, this precaution was not needed.

Sasuke soon relaxed his fists, causing the dark chakra to dissipate and wane, glowing threateningly beneath his feet. He quickly took a staggered breath as he heatedly turned to Naruto, blood trickling from his clenched teeth. Naruto lowered his hand sign, shock and misunderstanding consuming him as he met Sasuke's gaze.

"Let me make this clear to you, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke spat, a previously unheard hostility staining his voice, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, will _NEVER _wear the emblem of the Leaf Shinobi _EVER AGAIN!_ That is a path that you will walk, surrounded by your family and those you love. _THIS_ life that _I_ live has been chosen by me, for me – and I will see it through to the end. The outcome of this battle will determine whether or not you will fall – no, not just you, the _ENTIRETY _of Konoha! You'll all go down together!"

"Konoha will not fall to you, Sasuke, and neither will I."

Sasuke took a step toward Naruto, quickly sweeping a hand onto the hilt of his sword.

"Are you sure about that?" he said, forming a sadistic smile. "As we speak, my soldiers are currently laying waste to your precious-"

"I've stationed the Elite and their past team leaders throughout the town, sealing every entry to every building. You and your army will not harm a single citizen, Sasuke," said Naruto, stopping the Shinobi in his tracks. "Your attempts on Konoha will fall to the strength of the Konoha Elite, just as you will fall to me."

Naruto stopped, closing his eyes and awakening a past comrade.

'_Kurama, it's time.'_

'_**Figured as much. Shall we?'**_

Naruto began encircling himself with a barely visible aura of orange chakra. Opening his now-crimson eyes, he began to gather and balance the elemental chakra surrounding him, preparing for his forbidden chakra transformation. Sasuke noted this, preparing his own fighting stance along with unsheathing and rapidly equipping his blade.

"Sasuke, you've threatened my family, you've threatened your old comrades and you've threatened Konoha. Despite all this, you're still my friend… and you can still be a friend of Konoha. This is your last chance…"

Naruto reformed the hand sign, readying himself to transform at will.

"… surrender, or you will die."

Sasuke locked eyes with the sixth Hokage, a small gleam in his darkened eyes – he was finally getting his way, and a deliciously satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"Oh? Playing with _real_ threats now, are we? I'm so proud, Naruto, but let's see you back them up!"

His Sharingan suddenly began to glow a threatening shade of scarlet as Sasuke quickly sheathed his blade and performed his own hand signs, readying his own chakra as his dark coat flailed wildly behind him.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

A swirling violet aura exploded virulently around Sasuke as prominent black chakra encircled him. Focusing on his silhouette through the dark aura surrounding him, Naruto observed Sasuke reaching to the sky as lightning began to circulate him, collecting and violently crackling around Sasuke's raised arm.

"You really have grown, Naruto! A fine and fitting Hokage – and that will only make it all the more satisfying when I watch the light leave your eyes, claiming Kurama _and _Konoha for myself!"

Even through the darkness, Naruto watched in dismissive fury as an insane smile formed on Sasuke's lips.

"Now that that's out of the way, allow me the honour to destroy you using nothing but my full strength! The Uchiha's Final Secret Dojutsu…"

Suddenly clenching his hand, Sasuke released a furious bellow as he brought his fist to the ground.

"Susanoo Transformation: Aragami Sharingan!"

The aura surrounding him exploded, forcing Naruto to shield his eyes for a moment. Regaining his vision and turning hopelessly, he could all but tear his gaze from his former teammate, unable to see any lingering shreds of the Sasuke he once knew.

A cold, charred face - barely reminiscent of the pale Uchiha's visage – met Naruto's despairing gaze. Heavy, fatal eyes bore through the dark night, still containing the Mangekyo Sharingan symbol as they began to glow a menacing shade of violet, piercing their gaze through the silent Hokage. Two perfectly formed black wings erupted from Sasuke's back, complimented by a tattered black cloak. Deathly intent recognised as he drew his katana, Sasuke began concentrating and focusing his chakra into the weapon. The blade began to glow a prominent shade of violet to match his eyes as he thrust the blade above his head, bringing down a raging bolt of lightning from the quickly-forming storm clouds above him, tearing up the surrounding Earth.

"Prepare yourself, Naruto Uzumaki! This night, you will meet the full force of my hatred!"

Forming one last hand sign, Sasuke bellowed:

"Sword of Legend: Kirin Muramasa!"

A furious fleet of thunder bolts blasted their way onto the katana, transforming it in Sasuke's hand as it grew to an immense length, easily dwarfing the wielder and crackling with wicked blackened lightning. Sporting a gauntlet that almost seemed to meld the weapon to the wielder, Sasuke cackled maniacally as the handle of the blade shimmered in red pulsations, almost seeming to have a heartbeat. Swishing the weapon back and forth, deathly violet bolts of lightning flickered and jolted from the top of the blade as Sasuke released a shrieking laugh.

"Your end begins now, _Orange Hokage!_"

Naruto stood strong, unnerved by Sasuke's display of power. He swiftly formed his own hand signs, releasing the chakra emanating from Kurama as the faint aura he'd gather suddenly burst into brilliant orange which quickly engulfed him.

"My end will not be brought by your hands, Sasuke! Tonight, we have our final battle!"

Naruto performed one more hand sign and then loudly clapped his hands together:

"Form of the Fallen: Eternal Jinchuriki Sage!"

A blinding light erupted from beneath Naruto, forming a bright orange Rasengan shaped sphere around him. Naruto's form began to change, turning his father's cloak to a brilliant orange and flaring nine transparent tails behind him. A burning orange chakra blazed around him, seeming to gather the energy of the surroundings. The black, red and white symbols of his lineage formed on his body and clothes, along with a Magatama necklace that proudly formed around his neck. Finishing his transformation with the orange pigmentation surrounding his eyes, the burning blood-red irises and cross-like pupils, Naruto opened his eyes and locked his gaze with the still-grinning Sasuke. As Kurama's chakra tails flailed wildly behind him and his chakra horns stood proudly above his head, Naruto assumed his Frog Kata stance, rousing further laughter from the thundering Uchiha.

"So, _this _is the form that the legends speak of… The form that has given the Hokage such renown! _Finally!_ I must be more of a threat than I thou-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, flaring his chakra as the smile slowly faded from Sasuke's face. "I assumed this form because I plan to end this battle quickly."

Sasuke stared at the glowing figure before him, readjusting his grip on his newly formed blade. Holding himself strong, he returned his sickening grin as he poised the blade, ready to draw first blood.

"Then allow me to disrupt your plans!"

Sasuke dashed forward, the lightning crackling loudly and leaving a threatening off-cast aura in his wake. Naruto dashed forward to meet his strike, throwing a punch that was swiftly avoided as Sasuke's form turned to ash.

"Blood-sync!"

Naruto choked as Sasuke's blade pierced his back, erupting through his chest and lashing the land in front of him with blood. Naruto turned to the blade protruding from his body, shock sweeping his system as two more blades pierced his form. He felt his power being stolen away as his chakra began to scatter itself, disintegrating the orange shroud around him. Sasuke laughed menacingly as the impaled Hokage fell to his knees, reverting to his original form, but was quickly silenced by a puff of smoke. Sasuke shouted loudly through the cracks of lightning that continued to erupt from his blade as the figure before him vanished. Frantically darting to and from the surroundings and attempting to adjust his eyesight to find Naruto, he cursed himself for falling for such a trick before being launched forward.

"Beast Sage Rasengan!"

Turning too late to counteract and defend himself, Sasuke was launched into a spiralling twist of brilliant orange chakra. Naruto quickly launched a chakra arm towards Sasuke, clenching it into a fist and bringing it down on the stunned Uchiha with as much force as he could muster. Prominently concaving the ground upon impact, a shriek of pain was heard as Sasuke was quickly shrouded in a cloud of dirt. Retrieving his chakra arm and returning it behind him as one of his transparent tails, Naruto stared expectantly at the cloud before him. As devastating an attack as that was, he knew Sasuke would have survived it.

"Siloway!"

A hurricane like wind blasted from the centre of the dust cloud, whirling violently and pushing the shroud upwards and forcing it to prominently dissipate, revealing the now-standing Sasuke - a smile still etched onto his face, even though his breathing was laboured.

"Still using that old trick, eh?" he spat condescendingly, flexing and stretching his armoured wrist before returning it to his blade. Naruto smiled confidently.

"After all these years, I've perfected it. Now, I can create a full flesh-and-blood replica of myself that requires killing, not just damaging, before it disappears."

Sasuke maintained his grin as he lifted his katana again, poising to strike as he flared out his darkly feathered wings, flailing his dark cloak as well.

"And you're in sage mode as well! My, my, how many clones do you have out there, gathering energy for you?"

Naruto took confidently to his Kata stance once more, preparing one of his most devastating attacks.

"Many years have passed, Sasuke. I've learned to plan ahead. I've had four shadow clones gathering chakra for two days and now I have three left. Each and every one you kill only makes me stronger."

Naruto began to form a ball of rotating chakra in his right hand as Sasuke quickly grunted, baring his teeth to the boldly buffed Shinobi.

"Are you starting to understand, Sasuke? I won't lose to you."

Bursting towards him in a flurry of black feathers and violet aura, Sasuke screeched as he neared the steadfast Shinobi:

"I'll be happy to prove you wrong! Rai-Kirin Blaze!"

Naruto pushed forward, retaliating with all his might.

"Rasenshuriken!"

* * *

"Thousand Asp Strike!"

Shino's bugs swiftly turned to chakra-enhanced needle-like weapons as he pushed them towards the group of Susanoo clones that approached him. Collectively piercing every clone in his way and absorbing their chakra, they disappeared in small explosions of smoke as Shino quickly dashed passed them, gathering his bugs in the process.

The clones had collectively failed to gain entry into the buildings, constantly being repelled by the seals placed upon the door, and as such were turning their attentions to the Jonin and Jonin commanders.

"Fourth Gate: Release!"

Guy, Lee and Kakashi had all began fighting side by side, none giving an inch whilst egging each other on as the three unlocked the seal to the fourth gate. Together, they'd taken on the heavily taijutsu-based Mokujin as the wooden puppets entered the town shortly after the Susanoo clones began to swarm.

"Girls, with me, now!"

Tsunade had gathered Ino, Sakura, Anko, Kurenai and Tenten to fight at her side whilst Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji furiously defended the Hokage Tower.

"Secret Inuzuka Combination Transformation: Guardian of Hell!"

Akamaru released a vicious howl as he fused with Kiba, exploding in a blistering red sphere as a flaming red chakra fountain swirled from beneath the two. A deafening roar was heard from behind the raging fire spout as three immense blackened dog heads emerged from the blaze, baring razor-sharp teeth and sickle-like claws. As the flames dissipated, the remainder of the Inuzuka's hidden jutsu was revealed: The Guardian of Hell - Cerberus. The three heads opened their mouths, inhaling deeply as Choji quickly covered his body with his own chakra-elongated hair.

"Let 'er rip, Kiba!" he bellowed, pulling his limbs into himself as he expanded his body into the giant wrecking ball his lineage was famous for. As he began spinning furiously, spraying dirt and rubble haphazardly in every direction, he readied himself to tear through the steadily encroaching armies of Susanoo clones. A virulent howl was heard as all three heads of the Cerberus burst a flaming stream of chakra towards Choji's body, igniting the ball as Choji suddenly gripped the earth beneath him, shooting himself forward as he blazed through the streets of Konoha.

"Blazing Spiked Bullet Tank!"

The mound that was Choji burst into the wide streets, taking the marching Susanoo clones by surprise. The majority that were wielding any weaponry swiftly launched the projectiles towards Choji, only to have them explode upon impact, reducing them to ash. As the panicked Susanoo prepared to take to the rooftops to avoid the attack, the first few began to falter. The next few began to screech in panic as the large number of Susanoo found they couldn't move. Screeches were deftly heard through the town as the spinning fiery mass blazed towards them.

"And just where d'ya think you're goin'?"

Shikamaru gloated from the top of the roof that overlooked the miniaturised Susanoo army, having cunningly slipped in and trapped every clone he could with his 'Shadow Manipulation: Immobilisation' jutsu. A deafening screech was heard as Choji freight-trained through the mass, demolishing clone after clone as they disappeared into clouds of smoke. As Choji's flaming form swiftly disappeared from view along with Shikamaru who wasn't far behind, Shino cooly turned to the Cerberus.

"Hah, just like old times, eh, Kiba?"

The three headed dog turned towards Shino, dwarfing the man who didn't come close to the dogs shoulder in height as Kiba's voice growled from the beast.

"You got that right. Just like old times!"

The Cerberus scratched viciously at the ground, shredding the dirt road and roaring loudly, daring anything to come within range of its sights as Shino calmly placed a hand upon its roughened fur. They both patiently awaited the next wave of clones.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

Neji, Hinata and Hiashi were battling their way through the town, attempting to drive the swarming clones away from the Hokage Tower as best they could. Hinata would not allow any harm to come to her daughter, showing ferocity in her technique that Neji and Hiashi had yet to witness to reiterate the point. Ploughing through enemy after enemy, weapon after weapon, the three Hyuga made their way towards Tsunade and the rest, desperately hoping that the saying 'there's safety in numbers' would hold a thread of truth. Hinata burst toward a large clone, throwing her palms forcibly forward as Neji swiftly met her side and mimicked her action.

"Twin Tandem Vacuum Palm!"

A burst of volatile blue chakra erupted from the hands of the two Hyuga descendants, blasting a hole through the incoming swarms as the larger clone fell to the floor, scattering into ashes upon impact. Neji turned to Hinata as he smiled proudly, giving her an assuring nod which she heartily returned as Hiashi met their sides.

"Tsunade is just ahead, hurry!"

The three quickly turned to the misty smoke in front of them, dashing madly towards the brilliantly flashing chakra of the Sannin who was fending off Susanoo along with Kurenai, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Anko. A horde of clones was spewing from the entrance, jumping and dashing towards Tsunade and Kurenai as they deflected and countered blow after blow. Ino and Sakura effectively attacked anything within range, while Anko's snakes and Tenten's weapon scrolls attacked the Susanoo from a distance. The sudden sound of thunderous rumbling caught the teams attention as Choji suddenly rampaged into view, bursting out of a narrow street just before the entrance and charging his way around Tsunade and Kurenai, destroying any Susanoo clones close enough to pose an immediate threat. Returning to his former appearance and quickly retracting his spiked hair defence, he leapt through the air and landed strongly, slamming his fists into the ground and slowly skidding to a halt. Recovering by Tsunade's side and assuming a chakra gathering position, Tsunade retracted to his rear, placing a palm on the Shinobi's back as Kurenai quickly joined Ino and Sakura.

"Are you alright?" she asked, quickly transferring healing chakra to the boy as his palms began to glow a brilliant blue.

"I'm fine, but you girls have gotta get to Kiba and Shino! They're holding down the tower by himself!" Choji replied, quickly turning to Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. "You girls go help 'em out - we'll take care of these guys!"

"Yeah, leave it to us!"

Shikamaru quickly jumped from a rooftop, standing beside Choji as he formed his clans hand signs.

"You girls get to Kiba and Shino. Believe me, if anything gets passed us, they're gonna need all the help they can get!"

Ino and Sakura nodded in unison, delivering one final blow to a few nearby Susanoo and then quickly leaping and sprinting towards the Hokage Tower. Kurenai quickly materialised her body into smoke as Anko quickly transfigured into her 'Lamia' half-snake form, the two thereafter quickly retreating with Ino and Sakura. Tenten released one more flurry of weaponry towards the impeding army and quickly ran to Shikamaru, taking out two scrolls and handing them to him.

"Only in case of an emergency!" she said sternly, placing them in Shikamaru's side-pocket. He smiled at her with confidence, nodding in thanks. Tenten quickly turned to Tsunade who had removed her hand from Choji's back, motioning towards the group of Shinobi that were swiftly making their way towards the Tower as the two began their retreat.

"Look out!"

Neji's voice boomed through the night as he leapt over Tenten, quickly slamming his fist into a Susanoo that was setting itself to launch a weapon towards her, leaving a thick black smoke cloud in its wake. Landing prominently into his 'Gentle Fist' fighting stance, Hiashi and Hinata swiftly advanced to Neji's right side, mirroring his stance as an army of Susanoo began to approach through the entrance once more.

"Neji!" Tenten called, running towards him and arming herself with a weapon scroll. Neji turned to her, smiling confidently as she met his side and assumed her own fighting stance, prompting Tsunade to do the same.

"Tsunade, you need to retreat from here!" Hiashi said sternly, focusing his eyes towards the encroaching army of cloaks.

"I can fight, Hiashi! I'll protect Konoha along with you! The rest can defend the Tower-"

"And you will defend the Tower along with them! Send Anko and Kurenai to us and take Neji and Tenten with you!" he called, quickly summoning the chakra necessary for the 'Twin Lion Fists'. "You are needed more there than here and if we lose you, we lose our most gifted medic! Please, to the Tower!"

Tenten turned to Hiashi as a bewildered look consumed Neji. Taking in a quick breath, Hiashi turned to his nephew, knowing full well he wished to stay and fight.

"But Hiashi-"

"Neji, Tenten, go with Tsunade. You both will be significant aid to our defence! Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and myself will remain here and thin the hordes. Anything that remains will fall to your hands. Go!"

Unable to find the will to protest and knowing better than to push the matter with Hiashi, Neji turned to Tenten, taking her hand as the two retreated, heading straight for Tsunade. Tsunade signalled agreement to Hiashi, who returned with a respectful nod, and the three disappeared into the night towards the Tower.

Suddenly distracted by the sound of crunching wood, Hiashi turned to his left, using his Byakugan to peer through the buildings towards the noise. He observed Kakashi, Lee and Guy reducing the last of the Mokujin to splinters as they furiously made their way towards the entrance. Clearing the imposing buildings with a single bound, the three Shinobi landed before Hiashi and Hinata, the red hue of their skin burning brightly as the power of the Fourth Gate coursed through them. A confident smile spread across his face as he welcomed the assistance.

"Lead the way, Hiashi!" cried Guy, quickly striking his signature pose as Lee did the same. Kakashi walked past the two, taking a place beside Choji and Shikamaru, the latter of which turned to him.

"Kakashi, these guys don't seem to be stopping at all! Aren't shadow clones supposed to have some kind of power source? The creator's gotta be nearby, don't they?"

"No, they don't," replied Kakashi, forming his hand signs to release his Mangekyo Sharingan, "but the creator _always_ leaves a chakra signal that returns to the host. With Susanoo clones, only other users of the Mangekyo can locate the signals, but with this many, it's almost impossible to tell."

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, unwelcomely hit by the severity of the situation as Choji clapped his hands together loudly.

"Well then, let's start by thinning the hordes!"

Hinata, Guy, Lee and Hiashi swiftly met Kakashi's side as Choji slammed his hands onto the ground, sending a shockwave of chakra quaking towards the approaching army. The confident smile that so easily graced his visage swiftly wiped off his well-rounded face as he observed a Susanoo clone swiftly mimicking his actions, sending a shockwave of red to intercept and ultimately block his attack, causing an explosion that forced the team to recoil.

"Now, that's hardly a way to welcome an old friend."

A sickening silence befell the group as the Susanoo began to disappear one by one, allowing a single cloaked figure to approach the Entry Gate. Kakashi's eyes widened, quickly recognising the voice and stepping forward, menacingly charging his advanced Chidori strike.

"Actually, it's quite a fitting way to welcome a traitor such as you, Sasuke!"

Quickly inspiring intense courage within his teammates at the mere mention of the name, the team violently charged towards the cloaked figure with only one intention playing prominent: the Coup De Grace.

The figure swiftly raised a hand, stopping each and every Shinobi dead in their tracks as cold, violet eyes glared at them from a small beak-shaped hood. The cloak billowed as a crushing invisible force raced towards them, blowing the team backwards and into the air then swiftly slamming them onto the ground. Groans of pain rose from the group as a mildly amused chuckle echoed through the streets. The final few Susanoo disappeared, leaving only the lone cloaked figure standing in the centre of the gate.

"Sasuke? You remember that name?"

Kakashi quickly recovered to his feet as Guy and Lee stood as well, albeit somewhat ungracefully. Approaching the figure hesitantly, Kakashi leered, slanting his eyes to attempt to see clearer. The figures eyes, facial features and voice exactly mimicked those of his past student, but…

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded, standing before the remainder of the recovering Jonin. Something was amiss - Kakashi couldn't read him, even with the Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Wearily finding their way to their feet, Hinata and Hiashi slowly found their way back into their 'Gentle Fist' stance as Choji and Shikamaru took to a defensive position.

"Kakashi, what is this?" Hiashi asked, slowly making his way towards him before being quickly stopped by Kakashi.

"I don't know, but stay back."

The figure slowly drew a hand as Kakashi recoiled, assuming a defensive stance as the team did the same. Placing a hand upon the top of his dark hood, the figure slowly and completely pulled it over his head, removing the illusion and presenting them all with an answer.

"I am the one your pathetic Sharingan so desires to find. I am the reason that your home is soon to be destroyed and, now that the boy is busy killing the Hokage, I am complete and able to destroy what has caused him so much pain."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he armed himself with a kunai.

"So, the guardian deity, 'Susanoo', _does_ have a human form," Kakashi mused, unnerved at best by Susanoo's words. He'd taken Sasuke's appearance and began a slow and insidious approach, lingering violet remains of chakra in his wake.

"You seem apprehensive, sensei. Why?" he mocked, reaching his hands acceptingly towards Kakashi. "Didn't you wish to see your protégé? Your favourite pupil, the one you so dearly wanted to follow in your footsteps-"

"Shut up!"

Kakashi's voice tore through the air – enough to strike apprehension into anyone who heard it, falling short of the still-approaching entity.

"You took control of him, didn't you?" he asked, suddenly dawning upon a horrific realisation. Susanoo stopped, pausing to take in Kakashi with his gleaming violet gaze. Surveying the remainder of the group who all remained deathly silent, Susanoo raised his arms once more – this time, merely to clap approvingly.

"My, my, Kakashi! Rumours of your fast wit have travelled, but they hardly do you justice! I was expecting to have to kill at least half of the town before you realised."

His tone changed to a sickeningly joyous trill, almost seeming like this was a game to him. Hiashi came to Kakashi's side, shooting a disdainful gaze towards the cloaked man.

"Do you enjoy this, demon?" he asked calmly, poising an open palm towards him as Kakashi took to a fighting stance as well. A snicker escaped Susanoo before he quickly whipped his arm around once. A terribly loud and high pitched sound - akin to a sword being unsheathed much faster than required – pierced through the ears of the Jonin as a brilliant blade burst from Susanoo's arm. Prominently grasping the blackened cross-stitched blade handle as he stood proudly before the group, mere metres away, he casually tossed the blade from one hand to the next.

"Does it show _that_ much, human?" he jibed, continuing to playfully toss his blade around.

"It does, and I'm not sure you're welcome here… actually, I'm _quite _sure that you aren't, _demon_," Hiashi replied, redefining seriousness within his strong tone. Suddenly halting his antics as he caught the blade in his right hand, Susanoo disgruntledly noticed the buildings around Konoha, admiring the sturdy rooves and architecture. This was indeed a grand layout, except for one small thing…

None of the buildings had been destroyed.

"So, you've sealed the town to stop any 'intruders' from laying waste to it, have you?" he sneered, taking a rather disgusted tone and a less-than-impressed look as the Shinobi quickly gathered around each other.

"Yes, we have," Hinata said, taking her place beside her father, "and we will not be intimidated by you. We've faced far worse, I assure you."

Susanoo smirked, exactly the way Sasuke would before he berated an opponent. Kakashi winced at how real he seemed, having to remind himself that he wasn't looking at the true Sasuke.

"Oh, you think so, heiress?" he said, lifting his sword and thrusting it into the ground. A swirling and dark aura erupted from the blade as Susanoo turned it whilst in the ground, forming a single-handed hand sign. "I'm so sorry to have bored you so."

The group retracted a step as seven cloaked figures suddenly exploded behind Susanoo, each with their faces hidden behind cloaks. Every member prepared for a full-scale assault against the clones, gathering chakra and maintaining perfect focus.

"Allow me to make amends by initiating a tournament where whoever lives gets another chance to die, and whoever _doesn't _live… oh well!" Susanoo cried amusedly, releasing his sword from the ground and allowing it to hover by his side, drawn to surround him by his darkened aura. The seven cloaked beings all removed their hoods, greeting the team with the same hollow violet eyes that Susanoo donned. The only difference being that the clones were exactly that – perfect clones…

… of the Jonin.

"Wh-wh-what?" Kakashi cried, staring towards his own cloaked reflection. The clones removed their cloaks in tandem and elegantly flipped them skywards, the billowing masses falling to ash as soon as they touched the ground. Each took to their respective fighting stance as they advanced upon the Jonin group.

"Clones! Is that the best you can do, Susanoo?" Hiashi said, sternly disapproving of his toying and playful antics. Susanoo smiled.

"Hiashi Hyuga, what you've been fighting for the last few hours have been mere shadow clones, requiring minimal damage in order to be reduced to ash. What I present to you is something that I'm currently learning from fighting your Hokage - his very own signature technique."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath.

"Perfect mirror clones… shit, this… argh! Everyone, stay alert!" Shikamaru voiced under his breath, keeping his hand sign held firm as his clone did the same. Lifeless, droll and obedient, the clones seemed to obey every silent order from Susanoo, as shown when they stopped simply to a raised hand.

"So, are you ready to kill yourselves or _die_ trying, Konoha Elite?"

Waving another hand as the clones pounced towards the Jonin, Susanoo released a contented smile as he gracefully placed a hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Then let the games begin."

* * *

Answering a few things for my dear readers:

Yes, I do make new techniques for the characters, trying most of the time to build on from their old techniques. It's been seventeen years since the Shinobi war. You think I'm gonna leave them with no new techniques?

And no, it should have been obvious, but this series isn't about the pairings. I have other fics about that. This one is about true friendship and tragedy. Hope that clears things up. ;)

Next chapter, coming soon!

R 'n' R, good writing to all!

_**LS.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Indomitable Will

"Eight Trigrams: Trinity Fist!"

Hiashi burst forward furiously, aiming straight for the head of his clone, only to be deftly avoided and slammed in the chest with the same technique.

"Eight Trigrams: Trinity Fist!"

Making full contact and throwing him into a violent spiral, Hiashi ricocheted of the building he was thrust towards, landing painfully in the dusty street as Lee and Guy both screamed passed him.

"Hidden Jutsu: Branch of the Thousand Year Oak!"

Lee threw a flurry of blows faster than the eye could see towards his clone, only to be perfectly matched and blocked with every strike. Guy wasn't fairing any better – his attacks proved useless against his clone and he only barely managed to block incoming strikes.

"This isn't working!" cried Guy, barely blocking another intense blow as he was thrust over a building by the force.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee, turning from his clone and dashing in the direction of his former Jonin Commander. Guy's and Lee's clones quickly burst over the buildings, tailing them with empty, stagnant eyes. Hiashi forced himself to his feet, wiping his swollen and bleeding lip with the sleeve of his shirt as his clone approached.

"What… What in God's name _are you? !" _he cried, taking his 'Gentle Fist' stance as best he could. Over half his chakra points had been sealed shut as a side-effect of the last blow he suffered, forcing his body to tremble as his clone suddenly burst towards him.

"Revolving Heaven!"

Hiashi used whatever was left of his steadily diminishing chakra to create a protective shell around him as the clone was blown backwards, quickly recovering and preparing for another attack. The 'Revolving Heaven' quickly diminished as Hiashi found himself forced to his kneel, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Are you having fun, Hyuga?"

Hiashi raised his eyes to the voice. Susanoo had walked towards him, still coveting Sasuke's form as he smiled contently.

"You… you bastard, wh-why are you doing… this?" he staggered, desperately trying to open his sealed chakra pathways. Susanoo met the man's side, kneeling down and turning to him bemusedly.

"Because you've hurt the boy."

Hiashi snarled in spite.

"Hurt the _boy?_ That Uchiha brat has caused nothing but pain to Konoha ever since he _abandoned us!_"

"No, Hiashi," Susanoo replied as he continued past him, making his way to the Hokage Tower, "it is you who abandoned him."

Disappearing in a puff of ash, Hiashi returned his sites to his clone, unable to bring a defensive hand sign as his chakra remained indefinitely sealed. The clone formed a hand sign that immediately consumed Hiashi with fear – he was preparing the hidden Hyuga Jutsu, the Fist of Death.

"Eight Trigrams sacred technique: Divine Release!"

Hiashi braced himself, closing his eyes, unwilling to sight the inevitable strike that would push the remaining chakra from his body. The Sacred Release would kill the strongest of opponents at the cost of the life of the caster…

But the blow never came.

Slowly opening his eyes, instead of being met with the image of himself with a violet gaze, Hiashi was faced with his daughter and Kakashi, standing strong before him as blackened ash littered the ground before them.

"Ka… Kakashi, Hinata! What happened?"

"We attacked your greatest weakness – the degree that can't be seen with the Byakugan."

Hinata quickly fell to Hiashi's side, forming her hand signs and pressing them to his body, opening his closed pathways as vitality once again flowed through him. Finding himself able to stand, an appreciative nod was given as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said, turning between Kakashi and his daughter. "So, the clones also share weaknesses?"

"Everything has a weakness," Hinata said calmly. "I've left my clone distracted by a clone of my own. They aren't invincible."

"We aren't _stupid_, either."

Hinata whipped around, sighting her purple-eyed clone standing mere metres away. The clone immediately flared her hands with blue chakra, taking Hinata's 'Twin Lion Fists' stance as she dashed towards her. Hinata immediately took her defensive stance, preparing a devastating counter.

"Protection Sixty-Four Palms!"

Molecule thin lines swept around Hinata, catching her clone off guard and slashing it consecutively. Throwing her clone from her as Hinata readied her own 'Lion Fists', she turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please take my father and go after Susanoo! I'll help Lee and the others!"

"Count me in!"

Shikamaru landed abruptly behind Hinata as he was joined by his own clone. Hiashi prepared to strike the latter before Shikamaru held up hands to stop him.

"Easy, Hiashi, he's with me now," he said coolly, turning to his clone as it mimicked his actions. "Got a perfect shadow hold over him. He's gonna help me with Guy and Lee's clone."

Shikamaru performed a wave as his clone copied him before the two hastily made their way towards Lee and Guy.

"You guys get to the tower! If Tsunade's gotta fight herself, we're _all_ in the shit!" he cried, taking just a second to turn back to Hiashi, Kakashi and Hinata before disappearing over the building. Hinata's clone had recovered and began edging towards her as Hinata once again turn to Hiashi and Kakashi.

"Now, both of you! To Tsunade-!"

"GET OUTTA THE FUCKIN' WAY!"

Given no time to argue or presented with any other options, Hiashi, Kakashi and Hinata launched themselves to the rooftops as Choji bull-dozed his way over Hinata's clone, reducing it to ash as Choji's clone screamed after him, both using the 'Spiked Bullet Tank' jutsu. Choji reverted to his original form as he leapt to the rooftops, followed quickly by his clone. Choji formed a hand sign, but far too late – his clone had used Choji's 'Hair Spine' jutsu and thrust the barbs through the Jonin mercilessly, spraying blood along the rooftops.

"_CHOJI!"_ cried Hinata, bursting towards him as Choji's cloned turned a menacing gaze to her direction, removing his spines in the process. Choji turned to Hinata with a smile on his face, giving her a thumbs-up as he fell backwards onto the roof. The clone formed a hand sign, not noticing that Choji suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Butterfly Missile Barrage!"

Choji's clone turned just before a much slimmer Choji brought a flurry of punches towards him, breaking through the 'Hair Spine' protection jutsu as the definite sound of snapping bones echoed through the night. Delivering a final blow directly to the face, Choji decapitated his clone, spraying ashen blood across the rooftops as the clone fell before him. The signature 'Butterfly Wings' of his clan flared gracefully behind the thinner Choji as he turned to Hinata who'd donned a look of extreme relief.

"You're alright!" she said breathlessly, placing a hand to her heart. Choji smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but that was fuckin' ridiculous! I mean, he chased me half-way around the town with my own damn technique!" he said, turning as if searching for something. "Where'd Sasuke go?"

Kakashi and Hiashi ran towards him.

"To the Hokage tower! We have to hurry!"

"I'm going after Shikamaru, I'll see you soon!"

Hinata called after the three as she leapt across the Eastern rooftops.

* * *

"Sas… Sasuke?"

Sakura felt her memories flicker rapidly as Susanoo approached her, still coveting Sasuke's form. Neji released a discontented grunt as he readied a fighting stance.

"You remember the name as well, then?"

Tsunade stepped in front of Sakura, holding an arm out before her.

"Sakura, that isn't Sasuke. That's-"

"Susanoo!"

Kakashi, Choji and Hiashi readily approached the man, aiming vicious attacks straight for him.

"Now, now, gentlemen…"

In a blinding flash, Susanoo pulled his sword from its sheath, slashing furiously towards the approaching Jonin as a large crescent-shaped burst of violet chakra surged towards them, making full and horrifyingly contact. Immediately blown backwards to the ground and paralysed, Choji, Hiashi and Kakashi barely found the strength to push themselves to their hands and knees under the unyielding hold of Susanoo's attack. Ensuring no further distractions, Susanoo intensified the violet lightning crackling over them.

"… we'll have none of that behaviour, especially not in front of the ladies."

Susanoo turned and smiled towards Tsunade who quickly drew a disgusted breath.

"It seems your perceptions aren't entirely accurate, Susanoo."

Shino swiftly jumped before Tsunade, landing harshly as his swarm of insects buzzed loudly around him. Forming a signature hand seal, he readied a fighting stance before Susanoo, lining to drain his chakra as per usual strategy.

"Whilst the prowess of our group is predominantly female, you neglect to realise that three of the Shinobi before you are male," he said coolly, adjusting his dark glasses in the process. "It seems the title 'Deity' hardly befits you."

"Neji, prepare the 'Revolving Heaven'. Girls, make sure the doors are sealed," Tsunade said sternly, turning to Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Anko and Kurenai. They all nodded, backing against the door to the Hokage Tower as Neji approached Tsunade's side, readying his 'Revolving Heaven' as Susanoo approached Shino disdainfully.

"Ah yes, the 'Bug Warrior'," Susanoo spat, forming his own hand sign, "I honestly thought you'd be dead by now."

"Glad to disappoint you."

"Noted," Susanoo continued, turning to the large black three headed dog behind the group, guarding the entrance to the Hokage Tower. "And the Inuzuka Cerberus is here as well? Funny, I thought you said there were _three_ males – all I see is a large insect, a Hyuga princess and a flea-ridden _bitch._"

"Oh, THAT'S IT!"

As expected, Kiba's temper maintained the better of him as he lunged towards Susanoo, claws and fangs bared to kill. Quickly spinning into an upwards arcing swing, Susanoo connected a full-bladed strike against Kiba's and Akamaru's fused form, drawing a deep gash from the middle head of the Cerberus as an ear-splitting yelp chorused through the town. Forcing Shino and Tsunade to jump to avoid, Kiba slammed into the ground, spraying dirt behind him as Tsunade quickly met his side, placing a hand on his furred back.

"Predictable as ever, Kiba," Susanoo mused playfully, throwing his blade into the air and skilfully catching it with his other hand, "and it seems you've got healing on your side! Oh, who's a happy boy, now?"

Tsunade removed her hand from Kiba's back as he returned to his feet, the wound on his middle neck now completely healed. He bared his teeth and clawed at the ground, ready to pounce once more at the figure before the group.

"In order to stop that incessant growling of yours, why don't we find a playmate for you?"

An explosion of smoke emerged from behind Susanoo as a two headed dog with glowing violet eyes and blazing blackened fur leapt forward, squaring off against Kiba who snarled in surprise, then quickly recovered with a confident remark.

"Yeah, I know a few magic tricks too, creep! This little clone of yours is gonna be dog-shit in seconds!" he bellowed, roaring towards the dog before him who returned the notion as its hide remained alight. Susanoo met the side of his creation, patting its darkened fur with unnerving calmness, not affected at all by the flames.

"_Summoning,_ you insufferable mutt," he growled as the large two-headed dog roared, dripping embers from its mouth as Kiba recoiled slightly, "but considering the 'three-to-two' odds aren't exactly fair, let's buff him up a bit, shall we?"

Susanoo turned to the flaming dog, thrusting his blade into its side with a piercing cry, charging a thunderous force through himself. The ground beneath the Shinobi trembled as they assumed a fighting stance, trying to stay as balanced as they could. An electrical discharge burst from the ground and through Susanoo, into the side of the impaled animal. The two-headed beast released another booming call as two more heads burst through its back, spraying molten rock upon the earth before it and growling towards the group. Kiba snarled in hostility.

"Now, remember boys," Susanoo chimed, withdrawing his blade from the beast and dissipating the electricity around him, "play nice."

The flaming beast lunged at Kiba as the group quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the two rearing beasts as they collided head on, slashing each other tooth and nail, littering the ground with blood and ash. Kiba was overpowered before long, forced to the ground and then thrown to the side of the Tower.

"_KIBA!_" cried Ino, dashing towards the wounded Cerberus as he collided with the ground, only to be halted by a cloud of ash as Susanoo performed a 'Body Flicker' in front of her. Before she had time to react, a vice-like grip was thrust to her throat, lifting her off the ground as Kiba quickly recovered to all fours.

"INO!" he bellowed as she struggled to breathe. Kiba released a thunderous cry and furiously advanced on the cloaked form of his old comrade, only to be met with a body slam from the four-headed beast that quickly belted him further away from the group and left him unable to free the blonde Jonin.

"Ah, boys will be boys," Susanoo mused, turning amusedly towards the horrifying battle between the two beasts as fur and blood amassed their teeth and claws. Ino remained struggling within his hand, her consciousness fading fast as a smirk crossed Susanoo's face. "Now, onto more _pressing_ matters-"

"RISING STONE WHIRLWIND!"

Ino fell immobile to the ground as Susanoo was launched into the air by a tremendous kick from Lee, forcing a comical flipping motion as he ascended. Lee quickly scooped up the fallen Ino, dashing towards Tsunade and handing her over.

"Tsunade! Please help Kakashi, Choji and Hiashi, then do what you can do help Kiba!"

"Right!" Tsunade replied, quickly taking Ino from him as Hinata suddenly appeared before her. Nodding quickly to Tsunade and placing a hand upon Lee's shoulder, the two made their way, along with the remainder of the group, over to Hiashi, Choji and Kakashi who were still pinned on the ground. Lee turned furiously towards the still-ascending figure, readying the strongest technique that he and his former Sensei knew.

"Guy-Sensei, are you ready?" called Lee as a tremendous crunch was heard beside him as the earth concaved under Guy's impact. He quickly turned to Lee, nodded intently.

"From the left, Lee!" he cried, dashing to the right of the tower and quickly scaling it as Lee took the left side. Susanoo graced the northernmost point of his ascension, still paralysed from Lee's initial blow as he began a definite spiralling motion towards the ground. Lee and Guy leapt towards the falling figure, the power of the Seventh gate burning through them as the pinpoint precision of their most powerful attack collided around Susanoo, trapping him in an inescapable deathblow.

"Might of Lee!"

"Might of Guy!"

"TANDEM DAYTIME TIGER!"

An immense explosion was heard as a cry of pain burst through the air. The thunderous roar of the 'Daytime Tiger' echoed throughout the vast plains that skirted Konoha, sending flocks of birds noisily from their homes within the trees. Lee and Guy fell from the skies, landing strongly before the Tower of the Hokage, looking towards the figure that had been rendered immobile due to the immense pressure created by the tandem attack. Falling directly before the Tower after a short pause, the two Jonin signified a thumbs-up towards each other, proudly standing side by side. As Susanoo collided with the ground before him, their confidence was shattered as he burst into a puff of ash. A slow clapping was heard behind them as the two turned rapidly, meeting the violet eyes of Susanoo standing only metres away, unscathed, undamaged and thoroughly amused.

"Well, well, well," he replied as the mirror clones of Lee and Guy landed to either side of him, "wasn't _that_ entertaining?"

"But _how?_ We defeated our clones!" cried Guy, maintaining the seventh gate as Lee stood fast to his side.

"You defeated _my_ clones," Susanoo corrected as the clones to his side burst through the seven gates, matching Lee's and Guy's power, "but I commend you for doing that. However, the fun and games end now."

Guy and Lee looked on in horror as the clones beside Susanoo unlocked the eighth gate – the gate of death. As burning red and violet chakra encircled the two figures, Susanoo released an amused chuckle.

"You see? They can unlock the eighth gate without any risk and if they die, then I simply create new clones. Unlike you two," Susanoo stated as the clones beside him burst forward, connecting a full forced punch with their respective Jonin, sending them flying through the wall of the Hokage Tower, "I can never deplete my chakra supply."

"Guys, come on! We need to get up!" cried Tsunade, dissipating the hold that Susanoo had kept upon them. Choji quickly sprang up, helping Hiashi to his feet as Tsunade took hold of Kakashi. The three Jonin exchanged glances, then narrowed their gaze to the slowly approaching cloak as the group quickly turned for the Tower.

"Are we having fun yet, my Elite's?" called Susanoo, gesturing with his hands as he slowly approached the group which had taken their stances by the Tower doors.

"Time of my life, you dead-shit."

Susanoo suddenly found himself immobile as his head was forced to the side.

"Yeah, that's right. I've got a hold on you, tough guy," Shikamaru said confidently, turning his head sideways so that Susanoo could see him.

"Oh dear, I should be scared, shouldn't I?"

Susanoo turned around as Shikamaru's confidence suddenly disappeared. Raising a hand to the man, Susanoo smiled as Shikamaru felt an unreal constriction around his entire body launching him towards the door of the Hokage Tower. Neji quickly leapt through the air, catching the Jonin before he could collide with it.

"Party pooper," Susanoo chimed, circling to face the entirety of the group. Tsunade, Hiashi, Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai stood before the group, facing Susanoo as an explosion was heard to the right. Lee and Guy landed deftly to their sides, taking a stance as they remained unscathed from the attacks of their clones. Susanoo laughed happily, clapping his hands once more.

"Now, _THIS_ has been entertaining! Truly wonderful, and the whole family's here now!" he stated, flaring his cloak violently behind him. "However…"

Susanoo unsheathed his blade, flaring a violent purple aura around the blade as his skin turned as sickeningly dark shade and blackened wings erupted from behind him. He returned his eyes to meet Tsunade's, the once present dark humour quickly removed from his insidious tone.

"… We're ending this now."

* * *

"You can sense it, can't you?"

Sasuke leered the form of the Hokage as the two traded blow after blow.

"Gale Beast Drill Jutsu!"

A corkscrew bolt of orange and blue chakra blew past Sasuke, exploding into the night sky only seconds later after a narrow dodge.

"You know it's true, Naruto! Your friends are _failing!"_ Sasuke bellowed, thrusting wildly with his blade as Naruto dodged again and again. Clamping his hands together over the blade, he turned angrily to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"My friends and family will _not_ fall to an imposter, Sasuke! They will protect the village and defeat them, just as _I _will defeat you!"

A wicked grin crossed his features as Sasuke leaned towards Naruto.

"Is that what you think, _Hokage?_"

"No, it's what I _KNOW!_"

A crippling blow met Sasuke's transformed body, sending him soaring over the charred land and crashing loudly into a nearby tree. Gathering and intense amount of chakra, Naruto formed and swiftly launched a swirling orb toward the fallen Uchiha.

"Chidori Senbon!"

The chakra orb exploded as bright beams of blue chakra lashed straight through it, screaming towards Naruto. Quickly huffing as he launched himself out of the way, Naruto narrowly dodged a great number of needle-thin lightning beams that devastated the ground below him.

"Eyes to the sky, _Hokage!"_

By the time Naruto had raised his sights, Sasuke had brought the cold steel of his blade against his back, sending the Jinchuriki Sage corkscrewing towards the ground. Concaving the earth beneath him upon impact, a tremendous force surged throughout the land as Naruto painfully collided with the earth. The blade wasn't enough to pierce through his chakra - Naruto counted his fortunes - but the pain from the fall and burning welt across the Hokage's back assured him that mistakes were a luxury he could no longer afford. Wiping a stream of blood from his forehead as he wearily made his way to his feet, he heaved forward, collapsing to his knees and hacking a mouthful of blood to his side. Forcing himself to his feet, his stance was short-lived as his ankles were suddenly pulled through the earth beneath him, rendering him immobile. A wicked cackle pierced the skies as lightning cascaded through swarming clouds, illuminating the charred battlefield.

"Still fancy your chances, Naruto?"

Sasuke was gathering the elemental chakra necessary to unleash his most devastating attack. Unsure of how much stronger it had become, Naruto flared his chakra dangerously, attempting to incinerate the mounds of earth that were fastened around his ankles. He couldn't run the risk of attempting an actual _attack_ on the hold – he could very well sever his own body! Realising that he'd have to disrupt the chakra flow to free himself, he turned his attention to Sasuke, preparing to launch a devastating 'Rasenshuriken'. Sasuke pointed a finger from above, releasing an insane and shrieking laugh as a typhoon of jet-black flames quickly surrounded Naruto. Panicking, Naruto scanned his surroundings, stealing away his concentration and dissipating his attack. The Amaterasu flames were blazing violently around him, closing in and reducing the surrounding earth to cinder.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" he called in panic, fretting for the damage the Village would suffer from the aftershock of such an attack. Sasuke's laughter continued as he flapped his wings fervently.

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto? _I'M WINNING!"_

The flames tightened around Naruto as the hardened mounds of earth remained fastened over his legs. Quickly finding despair consuming him, Naruto began preparing a counter-attack that would require near-lethal chakra depletion… and silently closed his eyes.

'_Kurama, we need to summon Kannon,'_ he said, quickly forming a link with the demon fox and rousing an unenthusiastic response.

'_**Yeah, no can do, kid. That technique is forbidden for a reaso-'**_

'_Kurama, there's no time! It may deplete what's left of my chakra, but if I don't use it, we're going to die!'_

The best remained silent for a moment as Naruto made the necessary hand signs.

'…_**very well then, but Kannon is a pure spirit – you can't use my chakra to summon him!'**_

Naruto remained aware of this fact, smiling as he opened his eyes.

'_I know, I know, what a turn of events, huh? I'll actually be protecting __**you**__ for a change.'_

A heavy silence rang through the beast's cage as Kurama failed to comprehend the words of his Jinchuriki. Naruto turned skyward with confidence, forming a half-ram hand sign as he met Sasuke's gaze. The flames were dangerously close and the lightning was deafening as Sasuke motioned with his arm, dissipating the vortex and guiding the flames in a snaking motion to gather to the front of the Hokage, only scarce few metres away.

"It's over, Naruto! _THIS IS THE END!_"

"WELL THEN," Naruto bellowed, bursting his yellow chakra to his absolute limit, "_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR_?"

The tremendous lightning crackled in the form of a giant tiger, roaring wildly as the heavens began to part. Sasuke grasped the space above him with his free hand, seeming to have some kind of hold on the weight behind the Tiger. Wrenching his grasp downwards, the flames blazed towards Naruto as the immense lightning storm burst from the sky, the tiger roaring towards the Hokage.

"DIE!"

"Summoning Jutsu: Thousand-Armed Kannon!"

A shield of golden chakra burst forward, meeting the thunderous chorus of the flames and the murderous onslaught of lightning as the Deity Kannon appeared before Naruto, locking its many arms into position and surrounding the Hokage. Sasuke's laughter pierced through the deafening sound as Naruto was brought to his knees, his chakra rapidly depleting.

"That little shield won't save you for long, Naruto! You're only postponing the inevitable!"

Naruto forced his eyes skyward, locking eyes with Sasuke as the virulent flames and lightning continued to bombard the shield. Kannon remained steadfast to Naruto's front, the great shield remaining strong as Naruto slowly began to rise from the ground. He couldn't give in now – he _refused _to believe that he would! The chakra he was releasing was eating into his life as the pressure inside the shield began to tear cuts into his body, reopening wounds as he barely managed to stay on his feet.

'_**Naruto, this is suicide!'**_ screamed Kurama, materialising his form to the side of Naruto. Naruto shook his head in acceptance, turning to his comrade.

'_I know, Kurama, I know… but if it means that Sasuke will finally be at peace…'_

Naruto felt a sudden lift in his spirits as he watched Kannon's shield begin to fail, his chakra all but depleted as the Deity lowered his many arms. The swirling flames and booming lightning lashed against the weakened shield, forcing its falter as Kannon bowed to the Hokage before disappearing in an immense flame. Kannon's shield lasted on a moment more before cracks formed throughout its entirety. Naruto lowered his arms as the flames began to enter the cracks, smouldering the earth that they dance across.

'_**Naruto… this… can't happen this way!'**_

'_There's no other choice, Kurama,'_ Naruto decided, turning to his tailed demon and smiling. _'Thank you for being there until the end.'_

Kurama shared Naruto's look of acceptance as the two turned towards the skies, watching the claws of Kirin piercing the shield before, in one horrifying moment, the defence finally dissipated, welcoming the blackened flames and lightning towards the Hokage. Kurama placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the two caught one final glimpse of his childhood friend.

'_Goodbye, Sasuke.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Unconditional

Tsunade burst forward viciously, slamming a fist through her clone as the clone countered with a right cross, pushing Tsunade's arm from itself and sending her flying towards the Tower.

"Shadow Portal!"

Shikamaru quickly thrust a shadow before himself and the sturdy wall the Sannin was aimed towards. Tsunade flew into the shadow portal before the Tower, consuming her as she suddenly burst from the shadow before Shikamaru, launching her just a few metres into the air. Shikamaru swiftly leapt towards her, taking hold of her before landing gently with the Sannin in his arms. Replacing her on the floor, Shikamaru turned to her clone – it had already activated the 'Strength of One Hundred' jutsu, created by Tsunade herself.

"I owe you one, Shikamaru!" Tsunade called before reclaiming a fighting stance before her clone as it approached, the crimson 'Yin Seal' staggering its glowing lines across both figure's bodies.

"NOW, KURENAI!"

Jet-black snakes burst from the ground, latching themselves around Tsunade's clone's legs and arms, catching the clone off guard as a glowing red blade swiftly sliced itself through its middle. The clone released a deafening screech as the snakes pulled it in half, causing it to fall to ash as Anko materialised behind it. A swirling black cloud sifted through the air, dropping Kurenai through it as she landed beside Anko, darting to the dispersed Tsunade.

"Where the hell is Susanoo?" Kurenai cried, armed with a hand-made katana.

"_I'm everywhere, you stupid woman."_

A blinding flash of light burst from the ground beneath Anko and Kurenai as they cried in pain, being thrust to the ground and pinned by two identical clones of Sasuke. Violet lightning crackled over the top of the two Jonin as Shikamaru cursed loudly. Another Susanoo appeared before Tsunade and Shikamaru, forcing them to recoil and stand defensively.

"I'm glad you're scared," he threatened, advancing towards them, "because you should be."

Tsunade lunged for Susanoo, only to be intercepted by a two-handed grip and thrown backwards with alarming ease. Connecting to the ground, Tsunade quickly recovered, facing Susanoo as he stood before the door to the Hokage Tower.

"Do you know why I want to claim this tower? Do you _know_, Tsunade?" he mused, pointing to the tower disinterestedly and effortlessly deflecting a barrage of kunai from Shikamaru.

"No, and I don't care! We aren't going to let you win, you freak!" she retorted as he wore a look of mocking pain.

"Oh, now _that's_ a bit uncalled for. After all, it's such a grand and empowering-"

_**BOOM!**_

Before he could finish, the doors of the Hokage Tower burst open, slamming loudly against the stone wall. Susanoo turned towards the suddenly open doors as Shizune bore a furious gaze toward him.

"If you don't mind, the baby's sleeping."

A thunderous explosion of purple chakra burst from her hand as Shizune blasted Susanoo with a tremendously powerful attack, sending him screaming from the Tower and soaring through the streets. Tsunade met her side within a second.

"Where's Miyuki?"

"With a mirror clone," Shizune retorted, slamming the doors shut and reactivating the seal. "She'll be safe – let's kill this asshole."

"_Assholes_, my dear."

Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune were consecutively hit by an almighty force, blasting them southwards as a blade pierced Tsunade's shoulder. The Sannin cried out in pain as Susanoo knelt beside her, caressing her pale face with a jagged claw. Tsunade cringed as glowing eyes advanced upon her, sending painful tremors of fear throughout her body.

"Such a pretty birdy," he sang, touching a blackened finger to the jewel on her head. "Let's take care of these ugly markings, shall we?"

Tsunade remained paralysed as her Yin Seal retracted its glowing lines, shutting itself off and taking with it Tsunade's 'Creation Rebirth' jutsu, leaving her wound open and bleeding superfluously.

"Lady Tsunade!" cried Shizune, reaching towards her weakly as a merciless foot was brought down on her outstretched arm. A deafening crack sounded as Shizune's arm broke, eliciting a shriek from the woman as Susanoo possessed Tsunade's body, forcing her to stand.

"Don't worry," Susanoo quickly assured her, placing a hand on Tsunade's wound, "I won't let you die until _he_ does."

Tsunade met his sinister glance as her wound sealed itself shut. Pain tore through her as she found she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. Susanoo turned to Shizune, approaching her mangled arm and placing a rough hand over it. Shizune's painful cries were short lived as Susanoo simply healed her broken arm just as fast as he'd sealed Tsunade's wound. He stood, flailing out his coat and returning to Tsunade's side and flapping his wings excitedly.

"Now, we're going to wait for the rest of the Elite's to show up," Susanoo said as he turned to Shizune and Shikamaru, then Kurenai and Anko, "then…"

He smiled as he ran jagged nails through Tsunade's hair.

"… we watch the finalé, as a _family._"

A paralysing panic almost shattered Tsunade's spine, causing her to wince as she felt a sickeningly hot breath against the side of her neck.

"_Won't that be fun, Tsunade?"_

* * *

"KIBAAAA!"

A piercing howl was heard as the Cerberus was thrown to the ground yet again by the larger four-headed beast. Choji was desperately trying to intervene, but the frenzy of claws and fangs kept him at a distance, unable to determine when to land a hit without somehow putting Kiba in danger. Kiba's form lay on the ground, bleeding heavily from his torso as the four-headed beast reared, ready to pounce, finally allowing Choji just one chance.

"Hey, freak-show! Try THIS on for size!"

Choji clasped his hands together as his chakra wings expanded, flailing behind him as he burst toward the beast.

"Mortar Strike!"

The beast turned to him, bracing himself and inhaling deeply as Kiba recognised the soon-to-be-launched attack. Kiba forced himself to his feet and furiously charged the four-headed beast.

"Choji! To the right!"

Choji angled his attack slightly as Kiba performed a body slam against the four-headed dog. Catching it off guard, every head turned and roared at Kiba, unaware that it had been promptly thrust into the full brunt of Choji's attack. Copping a direct hit and spiralling into a sealed wall, the four-headed beast released an unholy screech as Kiba lunged, pinning it to the ground. Latching two of his three sets of jaws into the necks of two of the beast's heads, he proceeded to mercilessly tear them from its back. Ashen blood sprayed his figure as Kiba slammed a claw over another head, severing it from its body as it fell to ash. Attempting to free itself, the beast pushed its body from the ground, trying to shake Kiba off as Kiba slashed its legs, forcing it to fall once more. Readying the Coup De Grace, Kiba latched the fangs of all three heads into the dog – two heads on the body, one on the neck of the remaining head – and proceeded to savagely shake from side to side, sawing the remainder of the flaming beast to shreds. Releasing a furious bellow upon reducing the remainder of his enemy to ashes, Kiba turned towards Susanoo, standing before a grounded Shikamaru, Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko. Choji met his side as the two exchanged glances, nodded to each other and then charged for the cloaked figure.

"Nobody dies today except you, Susanoo!" cried Choji as Kiba roared loudly, rousing nothing more than a cynical chuckle from the cloaked figure as he flared his blackened wings. A cloud of smoke appeared before Kiba as Susanoo took shape, a virulent indigo aura about him as he elongated his blade and sliced upwards. A painful yelp erupted as Susanoo severed the Cerberus in half, causing it to burst into a cloud of flames as Kiba was thrown forward. Akamaru disappeared with a yelp in a puff of smoke as Kiba no longer held the chakra to maintain him. Fighting to his knees, Kiba clamped a hand across a deep wound in his chest as Choji turned towards him.

"_Kiba!"_ he cried, freight-training straight for Susanoo who turned to him, smiling.

"Suck on this, you piece of sh-GYAAAH!"

Choji's chakra wings immediately disappeared as Susanoo brought a cold fist to his stomach, the impact freezing him momentarily before sending him screaming towards another clone that quickly performed an aerial axe kick, sending the Jonin to the ground with a tremendous crack.

"And that is how you use the eighth gate," Susanoo mused, turning to a paralysed Guy and Lee as they were dropped beside him, followed by two more clones, burning with a similar violet aura to Susanoo. Picking up both Jonin by the back of their shirts, he hurled them towards the group of Jonin before the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Tenten!" Neji cried, blasting another Vacuum Palm towards a Susanoo clone as he met Tenten's side, standing back to back with her as four clones suddenly surrounded them.

"Revolving Heaven!"

The blue chakra burst from Neji's palms as he spun wildly, blowing away the clones as Tenten leapt to the skies, whipping out one of her weapon scrolls and showering the unbalanced clones, reducing them to ash.

"Tenten, I know this might – Trinity Fist!" Neji cried, blasting a punch towards another oncoming clone as he was interrupted again and again. "This might not be the time or – Heavenly Axis! – or the place for what I'm about to say and I know you've – Raven Circle! – I know you've been waiting for so long, but when this is over, will – Divine Judgement!"

A whirlwind of blue chakra flew from Neji's hands as he spun around viciously, throwing the raging winds toward more clones who were swiftly caught in its wake.

"Neji, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Tenten shouted, launching a giant spiked ball towards a stray clone that was swiftly crushed under the pressure.

"Will you marry me?"

Tenten gasped as she turned to Neji, who swiftly dashed towards her, thrusting a palm through an approaching clone. A moment of happiness filled her eyes as Neji recovered by her side, turning to her and smiling.

"Of _all _times, Neji!"

"You know I'm terrible with timing!"

As the ash cleared, Tenten grabbed Neji's jacket, pulled him into a fast but fierce kiss and then ran with him towards Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"Yes, you _idiot!_ I love you!"

"_Well, I hope I'm invited."_

Neji was suddenly met with a fist to the face as he spiralled towards a nearby building, provoking a scream from Tenten. Hinata, Sakura and Ino turned towards the commotion, only to be suddenly raised by their throats as a cloud of ash exploded in front of them, destroying the clones they were originally fighting and stretching three shadowed lines towards the Jonin.

"NO!" cried Tenten, darting between the girls and Neji, who was struggling to stand.

"Isn't the stranglehold a wonderful jutsu?"

Tenten panicked as she dashed towards the girls only to quickly find herself caught in the same hold as Neji was dragged towards the Tower by a clone, bleeding profusely. Hinata, Ino and Sakura were raised as the clone took flight, carrying the three back to the Hokage Tower.

"Now, now, Tenten, don't struggle," the voice sounded again, turning her around slowly to meet a belligerent violet gaze. "After all, it wouldn't be a family reunion without _all_ of us, would it?"

* * *

Matching blow for blow with every strike he made, Kakashi found his strength falling fast before the exact replica of his former student. Charging his fist with blue chakra, Kakashi leapt backwards, his 'Kirin Dagger' crackling loudly, a technique that he'd copied and perfected from Sasuke. Concentrating almost too heavily as he lifted his gaze, he gasped in horror as the clone he was facing prepared the exact same attack.

"Divine Ascension!"

The clone turned to its side just in time to be met with a blinding spiral of blue chakra, sending him skywards. Hiashi turned to Kakashi, still readying his strike as Hiashi bolted for him.

"Finish him!" Hiashi called to the grey-haired Jonin, who nodded and tore towards the rising clone.

"Now, now, Kakashi…"

A firm kick met Kakashi's side as he was grounded, his fierce attack effortlessly dissipated as he tumbled painfully towards a building.

"… We _never_ resort to physical violence against our pupils."

Crashing into and falling motionless from the sturdy brick wall, Kakashi barely made out the painful cry of Hiashi Hyuga as his consciousness faltered momentarily. Hiashi was forcefully cast beside him, breathing heavily as he clutched at his chest. The familiar hiss of the Susanoo 'Body Flicker' was heard as Kakashi found himself being raised by his hair. The jagged hand that was clamped around his skull tightened like a vice before hurling the man, along with Hiashi, towards the Tower of the Hokage. The Jonin slammed into the ground before Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko, eliciting a shriek from the women as Susanoo landed gracefully by his side.

"Well, well, we're all here! So _glad_ you all accepted my invitation!" he chimed, dancing between the grounded Jonin and making his way to Kakashi, his wings happily flapping behind him.

"What… _what the fuck do you want!"_ cried Kiba, struggling under the hold that a clone held over him. Susanoo turned bemusedly towards him.

"What do I want? Why, that's easy, my friend," he said, kneeling over Kakashi, "I just want a family reunion!"

Wrenching Kakashi's head from the ground by his hair, Kakashi choked in pain as blood fell from his mouth, barely finding the strength to look Susanoo in the eyes. Susanoo excitedly darted between Kakashi and the darkening sky, smiling wide as a thunderous rumble echoed throughout the valley.

"I'd like to show you something, Jonin. A blast from the past, perhaps?" he said, forcing Kakashi's gaze to the Eastern fields of Konoha as an enormous lightning storm crackled above a blazing violet ball. Kakashi's eyes widened as a horrifying realisation suddenly consumed him – Sasuke was about to unleash his most devastating attack!

"No, NO! THAT'S SASUKE'S KIRIN!"

Kakashi screamed towards the thundering tiger emerging from the clouds over the Eastern fields of Konoha. The group all turned to the sight, watching the tiger burst from the skies and scream towards the ground, bursting in an enormous explosion that was quickly met with a firestorm of the Amaterasu flames. Susanoo folded his arms as his clones pinned the wildly struggling Kakashi and forced the remainder of the Jonin to watch the skies.

"Oh, this is going to be _delicious_…"

* * *

As Naruto's Sage form dissipated along with the remainder of his chakra, a crimson swirl burst through the earth beneath him, illuminating itself tens of metres in any direction from the feet of the Hokage. A blinding light consumed him as the Amaterasu flames dispersed around him, spiralling upwards and out of life. The claws of the Kirin were halted as they were met by two enormous flaming arms, erupting from the blazing crimson seal following a terrible and tremendous roar.

"K-Kurama!"

The loss of chakra had finally overwhelmed the Hokage, bringing him to his knees and thinning his consciousness. The nine-tailed demon fox, was no longer bound by the seal upon the Shinobi, allowing him to burst from his cage as Naruto hit the ash-covered ground. Roaring loudly as the head of Kurama burst from the ever-growing seal, Sasuke Uchiha felt a crippling emotion consume him for the first time in twenty years - fear. The demon fox bellowed a thunderous roar as the claws of the Kirin burst apart, dispersing the form through the air and crackling loudly.

"**SUSANOO!"**

Sasuke released a screech of agony as the flaming hands of Kurama clasped around him, squeezing the Uchiha with a relentless grip as the beast roared, igniting the seal that he'd pulled half of his body through. The Hokage remained lifeless on the ground as Sasuke bellowed towards the demon, watching as Kurama brought the thundering Uchiha to his face.

"**WE GO DOWN TOGETHER, GUARDIAN!"**

A brilliant explosion of red, violet and yellow chakra burst from the eyes of the demon fox as an earth-shattering roar exploded through the air. Kurama absorbed chakra from Sasuke, the Susanoo exploding from within him and the little remaining in Naruto, combining them with his own and creating a massive fire-spout that burst from the seal, consuming them all. Sasuke's bloodying eyes darted to the Hokage as Kurama's form began to crack, forming staggered yellow lines throughout his body. Sasuke screamed, desperately trying to writhe free of the grip as his wings caught fire. Turning once more to face the eyes of the demon fox, a blinding light erupted from beneath him, swallowing Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke as one final bellow chorused through the charred landscape.

The heavens split apart and a tremendous eruption thundered through the earth, showering the sky with dashes of red and yellow.

* * *

"_NARUTO!"_ screamed Hinata, running in the direction of the giant explosion, only to be re-possessed in a 'Shadow Strangle Hold' jutsu and quickly slung back towards the Elite's.

"Did you see that, heiress? Do you know what that was?" Susanoo mused as he walked apathetically towards her as she struggled for breath. Hinata kicked at the ground around her, desperately trying to relieve herself from the grip that one of Susanoo's clones had placed on her. Susanoo released a chilling cackle, growing as the remainder of the clones joined in to chorus the insidious laughter.

"What you've just witnessed, Konoha Elite, is the death of a Jinchuriki, depicted by the beast-shaped explosion before you! Within mere moments, the Uchiha will absorb the seal from your precious Hokage, and together, we will lay waste to your precious city! We will _take _your pathetic lives! Everything will be burnt to ash!"

A surge of fire burst from beneath Susanoo as a burning red chakra encircled him, concaving the ground beneath him as the insidious laughter exploded from every violet-eyed clone. The crushing realisation suddenly consumed them as a deafening roar echoed through the town – Sasuke had… _won._

"THE ORANGE HOKAGE IS DEAD! HAHAHAHA! KURAMA IS MINE!"

"_NOOOO!"_

Hinata released a 'Protection Sixty-Four Palms' jutsu as the hold that bound her was severed, causing the clone to explode into ash as Hinata tore past Susanoo, running towards the explosion. Another bought of laughter followed her as she leapt over the city walls, perilously dashing to Naruto with fast-fading hope.

"YOU RUN, HEIRESS! RUN TO YOUR FALLEN HUSBAND! WHY NOT TAKE YOUR _DAUGHTER _WITH YOU?" Susanoo called after her, feeling the new chakra burn through his system in ecstasy. "I'M SURE THAT _SASUKE_ WOULD PREFER TO KILL YOU AS A FAMILY!"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, her thoughts immediately turning to her daughter as she was torn with indecisiveness.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha fell from the sky, smouldering from the power of the explosion and meeting the ground with a near-fatal impact. Ashes and dust blew past Naruto's insentient form, causing movement to ripple through his hair and clothes. A familiar rumbling echoed in a dark corner of his unconscious mind.

'_**Are you telling me that after everything I've just done for you, you're going to lie down and die?"**_

A faint red light surrounded the Hokage, lifting his body as air snapped violently into his lungs, shooting his eyes open. Releasing a multitude of hoarse coughs, Naruto pushed himself weakly from the tarnished earth he rested upon, his vision blurred and his hearing muffled, save for one crystal clear voice.

'_**On your feet, Hokage!'**_

Bringing himself to his knees, Naruto steadied his breathing, attempting to focus as the darkened battlefield slowly hazed into view.

'_K… Kurama?'_

'_**No, it's Sasuke. Who else would it be?'**_

Naruto fell to the ground again, forcing himself up and resting an arm on his knee, his power drained and his life force diminished… but he was alive.

'_You… saved me?'_

'_**Not exactly going to let my vessel die now, am I?' **_came the matter-of-fact tone that Naruto recognised. An attempted smile ran across his face as he staggered to his feet, intensely bruised and bleeding from the aftershock of the immense chakra he'd just expelled. Spitting a mouthful of blood to his side, he shook his head in disbelief.

'_But… you nearly died…?'_

'_**You're one to talk.'**_

Naruto turned towards the crumbled landscape where Sasuke had plummeted towards.

'_Kurama…'_

'_**Not the first time, probably won't be the last. Forget it - you have a fight to win.'**_

Naruto watched Sasuke's smouldering form rise from the ground, Susanoo's cloak and wings reduced to ash as his appearance reverted to its original state. Even the sword that he'd summoned returned to its previous size as it fell from Sasuke's hands.

'_Yeah, that we do-'_

'_**Not 'we' anymore. Sorry kid, but I won't be able to help with this one.'**_

Naruto eyed Sasuke as he warily made his way to his feet, stumbling again and again in the crooked landscape of upturned earth.

'_That last one really took it out of you, didn't it?'_

Naruto felt a recognisable laugh echoing within the seal.

'_**Used up almost everything I had left. That will be all from me, Hokage - from here, you're on your own.'**_

Naruto sighed, standing as straight as he could, content that he'd given his all to protect his comrade and his home.

'_**Oh, and by the way…'**_

Naruto felt a warming aura gently circulate him, partly restoring his waning chakra.

'… _**thank you.'**_

Naruto released a smile as Kurama sealed himself into his cage, having firm faith that Naruto would be more than capable of carrying out the remainder of the fight without him.

'_Anytime, old friend.'_

Sasuke painfully fumbled for his blade, gripping it weakly as he inched to his feet, barely able to raise his head to meet the eyes of his old friend.

"Sasuke, it's over."

* * *

"To their knees, all of them. Tsunade to the front."

Susanoo's clones erupted violet chakra from their hands, forcing every captive Jonin to their knees as cries of pain echoed the group. Tsunade's clone forced her to the front of the Jonin, circled joyously by the winged deity.

"Is that what this is? A _fucking game_ to you, you sick _fuck!"_ shrieked Tsunade, desperately trying to move her body. Susanoo knelt before her, his cloak flailing peacefully with his motions.

"A fantastic game, yes. Why do you ask, my flower?" he sneered, stroking a clawed nail down her cheek as she shut her eyes in disgust. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

* * *

"F…fi-fin-finish me, you bastard!" Sasuke bellowed, staggering towards the Hokage, barely keeping himself straight as Naruto advanced on his old friend.

"Sasuke, it's over. Stop dwelling on the past. We can both look to the future-"

"I… _HAVE NO FU-F-FUCKING FUTURE!_" Sasuke screamed, drawing his blade and using the last of his chakra to imbue his weapon with his Chidori. "NOT UNTIL ONE O-OF US… US IS _D-DEAD_!"

"You have a future, Sasuke!" cried Naruto, not willing to give up on his friend – not again. "You have a future with us, your FAMILY, in Konoha! The bloodshed must end here!"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze to the Hokage, forming a hand sign as his Sharingan took its Mangekyo form, blood falling from his heavily damaged eyes.

"Naruto!"

Naruto spun around, taken by surprise at the soft and beautiful voice as he was met with the image of his wife and child, standing scarce few metres away. The girl's dark dresses swayed gently in the breeze as Hinata smiled towards him, holding Miyuki's delicate hand as the young girl stepped forward. Miyuki reached for her father, running from her mother's side towards him.

"It's over, papa!"

* * *

"The heiress should be there by now. Pity she'll miss this," Susanoo growled, standing over Tsunade as Shizune screamed.

"No, NO! For God's sake, take me instead! _Please!_"

"Take you?" Susanoo laughed, walking towards her and reaching down, lifting her head against the painful hold she was under. "You'll just have to wait your _fucking turn_, princess!"

* * *

Naruto recognised a killing intent as panic bolted his system. He turned to Sasuke, only to find a cloud of black ashes in his wake.

"_Did you hear that, 'papa'? It's over!"_

"No, NO!" he screamed, turning to Hinata and Miyuki with fear consuming him. "Miyuki, HINATA! _RUUUUN!_"

His words fell on deaf ears as a silhouette of black ash appeared behind Naruto's daughter.

"SASUKE! NO, DON'T DO IT! SAAAASUKEEEE!"

Miyuki's eyes joyously proceeded to her father as Sasuke thrust his blade downwards. A small gasp escaped her lips as she turned from her father. Sasuke's cold gaze was the last thing the young girl would see as he pulled his blade from her back, blood pouring from the wound he'd inflicted and staining her soft clothing.

"MIYUKI!"

* * *

Susanoo returned to Tsunade as Kakashi closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as Anko shuddered next to him.

"Go ahead, Kakashi," Susanoo shot with his back turned to the grey-haired Jonin, "tell her it'll be alright. _Lie_ to your beloved Anko."

Anko opened her eyes to see Kakashi's hopeless gaze, sharing one final look at each other's eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Anko. Everyone, it's going to be alright-"

Susanoo brought a shin to Kakashi's face, forcing the Jonin to the ground as a stream of blood began to fall from the side of his head. Anko screamed, struggling towards the grounded man.

"_NO! _You fucking leave him alone_, you putrid fuck!_"

The jagged point of Susanoo's blade tapped the edge of Anko's nose, forcing her to draw back and gasp.

"Feisty… I like that. You can be second."

* * *

Naruto dashed forward as a scream pierced the night, watching Miyuki's fragile body fall to the ground as Sasuke burst into ash once more. Kneeling beside his daughter, Naruto felt a shaking hand take refuge on his cheek. Miyuki's gentle touch robbed Naruto of any lasting happiness he may have felt, turned only to despair and loss.

"Miyuki, M-Miyuki! Please, don't go, _Miyuki! S-SAY SOMETHING!"_

"P-papa…?"

The young girls eyes flickered as Naruto watched through glassed-eyes.

"… Why c-can't I… see you…?"

Hinata fell to her knees as another scream pierced the air. Naruto trembled with his daughter in his hands, her eyes devoid of life as her tender hand fell away to nothing.

"S…S-Sasuke… wh-why would y-you-"

"I told you, Naruto – IT WOULD START WITH MIYUKI!"

Naruto's gaze snapped upwards as he carefully placed Miyuki on the ground and ran toward his wife. A painful blur met his eyes as time seemed to slow itself. Naruto launched himself towards Hinata, watching in despair as the ash cloud formed behind her. A flash of silver blinded him as an unyielding anguish consumed his form, almost seeming to pull him down. The point of Sasuke's sword made only a silent whistle as it was pushed through Hinata's throat, robbing her voice as Sasuke pulled his blade from her and vanished. Hinata's form fell inanimate to the ground, blood trailing from the wound on her neck. A staggered flash of pain was all Naruto felt before his mind and body became numb. He fell to his knees, only able to reach disbelievingly to the insentient form of his wife. She… she couldn't… Miyuki couldn't…

"S…S-_S-__**SASUKEEEEE!"**_

"And now, it's _your turn!_"

Sasuke burst into appearance, dashing through the cloud of ash as Naruto turned to him, launching a fist towards Sasuke as the Uchiha thrust his blade forward.

* * *

Forcing every Jonin to turn to Tsunade as he readied a blade to her throat, Susanoo chuckled happily, flaring his wings out as blackened feathers littered the ground behind him.

_Naruto dodged the blade, connecting an uppercut to Sasuke's chin as the Uchiha rose from the ground in a vicious arc. Wrenching Sasuke's blade from his suddenly slackened grip, Naruto burst to the side of the Shinobi, shedding the last of his tears as his despair consumed him._

"And now," Susanoo said coldly, turning the Sannin to face the group of Jonin, powerless to stop him, "the curtain call."

_Naruto leapt above Sasuke, pointing the blade directly to his heart as he locked a gaze with the Shinobi._

"Tsunade!" cried Shizune, struggling against the hold of the Susanoo clone behind her. Tsunade bowed her head, accepting her fate as one final thought passed her lips.

"I'll see you soon, Jiraiya."

_Sasuke's blood soaked eyes granted him one last sight of his old teammate, thereafter stealing his sight from him as an accepting smile formed over his lips. Naruto bellowed before forcing the blade downwards, piercing Sasuke's heart and driving the both of them towards the ground._

"Blood sy-!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall of Winter

Tsunade opened her eyes, finding herself able to move as she turned around, staring at the frozen form of Susanoo. His blackened skin began to pale, revealing the form of Sasuke as faint violet cracks began to course over his body. Every Jonin sprang to their feet, suddenly released from their holds as all of the clones portrayed a similar fading. One by one, the clones released a screech as they burst to ashes, spirited away in a whirlwind.

"I…Impossible, _IMPOSSIBLE!"_ cried Susanoo, bringing his hands to his face as his fingers began to deteriorate. Tsunade stood before him, her Yin Seal promptly covering her body once again. Susanoo's blade fell from his hand as it, too, vanished into ash. "Th-th… _This CANNOT BE!"_

"Newsflash, asshole…"

Tsunade pushed a tremendously powerful fist to Susanoo's visage, connecting full-force to his face, forcing it to explode into a swirl of violet chakra, blood and ash.

"… yes it can."

The screeches chorused throughout Konoha as Susanoo's headless form exploded with violet cracks, leaking violet chakra in every direction as he fell to his knees. A violent flame burst from his centre, swirling itself around the deity and consuming him. The purple bones of Susanoo shone through as his skin was burned away, revealing a rib cage containing a-

"WHAT the _FUCK!"_

Kiba loudly voiced what every Jonin was thinking. A small baby was nestled beneath Susanoo's now-exposed ribcage. Tsunade recoiled as the infant opened its eyes, revealing the purple Mangekyo Sharingan and staring directly at the Sannin. A mournful wail exploded from its mouth as its body dissipated to ash, along with the remaining bones, limbs and tattered cloak of Susanoo. Whirling into the air, the wail carried in the wind and ascended skywards, taking the ash of the remaining clones with it. Kakashi stepped toward Tsunade, clutching his stomach and scanning his surroundings.

"Susanoo is gone. There's no trace of him anywhere."

Tsunade turned to him, immediately coursing healing chakra through herself as she placed her hands on Kakashi's torso.

"Sakura, Ino, start healing!" ordered Tsunade, turning to the girls as they nodded and made their way to the injured. Kakashi stood proud, thanking Tsunade as Anko ran towards him.

"A-are you alright?" she asked, checking him over. Kakashi pulled her into a loving embrace, placing a hand to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Anko."

Ino, Sakura and Tsunade continued to heal the remaining Jonin. After everyone could stand, Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"… that explosion… you don't think Susanoo was… telling the truth, do you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned to the East, darting to the dissipating clouds in the sky. A burst of panic erupted through him as he took off ahead of the group, calling loudly as he blurred past the Tower.

"_Everyone, TO NARUTO, NOW!"_

* * *

"You… you finally d-did it…"

Naruto held an unyielding grip on the blade, kneeling beside Sasuke as pain and sadness almost robbed his sight. He pulled the blade from his old friend, laying it to his side in virulent despair. Sasuke's eyes were bloodied – their purple gleam faded to the normal dark iris of his father's as he looked around aimlessly.

"Why… Sasuke, this _didn't _have to…"

Naruto raised a hand, slamming it down beside Sasuke's head as his words pierced the silence.

"_WHY, _SASUKE_, WHY! THEY WERE MY FAMILY! _THEY WERE… they were… my… God damnit…"

Naruto choked back sobs as he turned to Miyuki and Hinata, both only metres away. Sasuke raised a hand sign to his face as a smile formed over his lips.

"C-Can't… even recognise your - Ngh! – own technique, 'Hokage'?"

Naruto turned dubiously towards Hinata and Miyuki, watching as the two figures slowly started to fall to ash. Naruto released a shocked breath, turning to Sasuke and once again finding words escaping him.

"… Wh… what…?"

"If I didn't attack them, you… you never would have killed me… and _he_ would have won after… after all this time."

A tremendous silence rang loudly throughout the empty night surrounding the two.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I… made it – Ugh! – look like I'd killed them, N-Naruto, but there wasn't a-a-any other w-way… that I c-c-could think of to get you to attack-k m-me…"

"Why me, Sasuke? Why did you need to die? What… I don't understand!"

Sasuke laughed gently, shaking his head.

"S-still the s-same old N-Naruto…" Sasuke struggled to breath as he forced the words from his mouth. "Susanoo poss… possessed me, piece by p-piece after I left Konoha. I… I h-had no control… like you w-with K-Kurama…"

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes as he bowed his head, suddenly realising that his old friend, unlike what he'd thought, hadn't forgotten him – not at all. Memories of being possessed by Kurama burned before his eyes. He felt like he had no control, like he was thrust into a horrid dream that he was forced to watch. In that moment, Naruto realised with a heavy heart that Sasuke had come to Naruto… in order to kill himself.

"H-he couldn't take f-form until I took It-Itachi's eyes, but h-he convinced me to find power, to let nothing s-stand in my way… to k-kill everyone th-that I killed, to fight and attack you and… and leave my f-family behind. Before I… I knew it, I-I was lost. Naruto, I-I would have done anything to c-come back to Kon… Konoha, b-but as long as Susanoo could have used me… I w-wouldn't allow it… I… I had to p-protect you all…"

"Sasuke, if that's true…" Naruto began, unable to comprehend only one thing, "… then why did you attack Konoha?"

Sasuke blinked, attempting to trace his eyes to the source of the voice.

"I-I needed to part with Susanoo, or else h-he would have forced me to use his full strength… So, I convinced him to a-attack Konoha… to let u-us f-fight on equal ground…"

Sasuke's breathing pattern staggered as he lifted a trembling hand. Naruto shuddered, tears falling from his eyes as Sasuke placed a hand against his scarred cheek.

"… h-hah, stupid wh-whiskers..."

A chuckle formed in Naruto's throat as he fought the urge, remaining by Sasuke's side as his hand fell to Naruto's shoulder.

"D-don't hold back, you m-moron, l-laugh! If… if I'm gonna die, I-I want to remember m-my best… f-friend's laughter…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around as Hinata came dashing towards him, stopped suddenly by Sasuke's bloodied form as Sasuke's hand fell from Naruto's shoulder. Looking past her, Naruto noticed the remainder of the Elite's dashing towards him as well, barely visible in the distance.

"Wh-who's there…?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, painfully unaware as to what to do.

"… Hinata, b-but everyone else is… is coming, too."

"… I-is S-Sakura… coming?"

Naruto bolted upright, turning and holding up a hand.

"Y-yeah, she is."

Naruto formed a hand sign, releasing a shadow clone and sending him to the group, collecting Sakura and Kakashi as the remainder stayed behind. Naruto watched as his clone took one of Kakashi's and Sakura's hands, emitting a yellow chakra as he used a mind-transferral jutsu to relay what Naruto had just learnt to the Jonin. Sakura quickly placed a hand over her mouth as Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head. The two Jonin dashed past Naruto's clone as they made their way towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura's here. Kakashi, too," Naruto said, placing a hand against his shoulder as Sasuke smiled.

"O-oh, boy… s-sensei's here?"

"Right here, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heavily bloodied face seemed to hold little worry to the man as he darted his still-bleeding eyes around in a vain attempt to see his former sensei.

"S-sensei… Susanoo… didn't k-kill anyone, did h-he?"

Kakashi took Sasuke's hand in his own, kneeling down next to him as tears began welling in his eyes. The pain of losing one of his pupils bore heavily on the Jonin as he blinked away tears, desparing at witnessing the slow death of his protégé.

"No, no, everyone's fine. No one was killed," he managed to say, lifting his gaze to Sakura as she knelt beside Sasuke's head.

"That's... that's good... at least I didn't fail... you..."

Kakashi shuddered, pressing firmly against Sasuke's weakening hand.

"Never, Sasuke... you _never_ failed me. Don't forget that... please..."

Sasuke suddenly smiled as a familiar scent filled his senses.

"… is that… is that S-Sakura?"

A heart-wrenching smile befell her as Sakura placed a hand against Sasuke's face. Sasuke released a staggered breath, warming to her touch.

"S-so it is… I… remembered... you always sm... smelt of flowers..."

Sakura shook her head, choking back sobs as words escaped her.

"... All of you, I-I'm sorry for… everything... breaking up T-Team Seven, for being such an _ass_…"

Sasuke reached inside his shirt, taking a small picture from his pocket and shakingly holding it towards Naruto.

"... but... I never f-forgot about you..."

Naruto took the picture from Sasuke, an undeniable guilt surfacing through him as he glanced over the picture with glazed eyes - A small picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi after they had completed their first A-rank mission as Team Seven. Naruto closed his eyes, handing the picture to Kakashi who, after he had become misty-eyed himself, turned the picture over to Sakura. Naruto smiled, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"... You've had this picture the whole time, all these years?"

Sasuke managed a weak smile.

"The l-last time I can r-remember... being happy... so wh-why wouldn't I k-keep it?"

Sakura burst into tears, pressing the picture to her chest as she turned to Sasuke's bloodying eyes.

"I-I hate you, Sasuke… s-so much, you… you _bastard_…" she admitted, finally breaking her silence as Sasuke released Kakashi's hand, "… d-do you know how long I _waited for you?_"

Sasuke guided a trembling hand to Sakura's pale cheek as she swiftly took hold of it with both hands, dropping the picture onto Sasuke's shirt. Tears ran down her fact, trailing onto Sasuke's palm as Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura, I-I… I'm sorry I left… you behind…"

Sasuke raised his hand, running his fingers through her pink hair as Sakura closed her eyes.

"… don't cry a-anymore, ok? I… I want to remember my… _our_ family's laughter."

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as a smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes, gazing upon Sasuke's bloodied iris' as he smiled, noting the movement from her soft cheek beneath his trembling palm - and he knew, even without his eyes, that she was smiling.

"That's better…"

The smile suddenly faded from Sasuke's face as something fell on his cheek. Not a tear, not dirt… something cold.

"… N-Naruto…"

Naruto quickly widened his eyes as small pieces of white fell before him, catching in Kakashi's and Sakura's hair and falling over Sasuke's body.

"S-Sasuke… it's…"

The smile returned to Sasuke's face as the group turned to the sky, watching the start of winter take shape in the Leaf Village. Tiny snowflakes swayed to and fro, littering the field with touches of misty white. Sasuke released a gentle laugh as he closed his eyes for a second, crimson tears falling down his face.

"… we… finally got… got to see the… snow, together…"

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she held Sasuke's lifeless hand, feeling him fading fast as his eyes began to flicker closed.

"N-Naruto, is it… as beautiful as… as she said?"

Naruto suddenly took Sakura's hand in his own and, much to her surprise, placed her hand over his left eye. Taking her other hand from Sasuke's arm, he placed it on Sasuke's left eye as he blinked.

"… N-Naruto…?"

With a stern nod, Naruto closed his eyes, silently ordering Sakura to perform the transferral healing technique, known exclusively to Tsunade and her protégés. Sakura sighed, knowing better than to defy the Hokage's orders as she released her chakra, forming a green aura around both of her palms. The transferral began to take shape as Naruto winced, feeling his left eye grow sore and weak until, ultimately, blood began to fall from beneath Sakura's palm. Sasuke's smile vanished to a look of shock as Sakura removed her hands from her two oldest friends. Sasuke slowly opened his left eye, fading from the blackened and bloody hue to a sky blue as specks of white began to haze into view alongside the night sky. His smile returned as he reached upwards, catching falling flakes that strayed within his reach.

"… it… it _really_ is…"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, tracing his sturdy jawline with his returned vision.

"… thank you, for everything, S-sensei…"

Kakashi nodded, smiling towards the Uchiha as he turned to Sakura who smiled towards him, tears in her eyes as she brushed fingers across his cheek.

"… I'm happy that… I got to see… see your eyes, one… one last… time…"

Sakura nodded, bring his hand to her lips and kissing it softly.

"… I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as his breathing shortened, lowering his gaze to his final target, watching the blood fall from his crimsoning left eye.

"… You're an idiot, wasting that… _this_ on me…" he said, taking his hand from Sakura and pointing to his left eye. The group shared a laugh as Naruto nodded towards Sasuke.

"We promised that we'd see this day _together_, Sasuke. I wasn't about to let you die before that happened."

Sasuke raised a weak thumb to the Hokage, smiling as he did.

"… I knew… you'd make it, Naruto… I'm… really… damn pro…"

Sasuke released another staggered breath as his gaze faltered to the sky, the smile falling from his features and prompting Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to lean towards him, terrified.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's breathing became rapid, panicked and heavy. His hand fell to the picture on his shirt as he quickly took hold of it, finding Sakura's hands and placing the picture between her palm and his.

"D-don't... don't leave this b...behind..."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened wide, no longer flickering as his breathing calmed itself. Sakura shook as she took the picture from him despairingly, unable to determine who was shaking more fiercely. Sasuke smiled as beautiful images flashed across his mind, taking the pain from him as he raised his free hand.

"... Mother… father… It… Itachi…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, leaning against Naruto as he placed an arm around her. Sasuke reached weakly towards the sky as tiny snowflakes clung to his pale skin.

"… I'll… s-see you… s…"

* * *

Naruto stood above the Hokage monument, taking in a breath of fresh, mountain air as he spared a quick look over the town. Turning towards the forest just West of him, Naruto made his way slowly towards the forest entrance. Even walking, he only needed to travel for a few minutes before he found himself where he needed to be - a small, rocky pathway leading into a clearing just short of the Konoha border. A large stone pillar stood proudly in the centre of the clearing, surrounded by veils of red and violet flowers and housing a large katana, glistening within its length. Standing just before the pillar, Naruto sighed, running a hand over the silver inscriptions.

_In loving memory of Sasuke Uchiha,_

_The greatest ninja, best friend and protector we have ever known.  
Far from sight, but never far from our hearts,_

_Team Seven:_

_Naruto Uzumaki  
Sakura Haruno  
Kakashi Hatake_

A warm tear fell from Naruto's cheek as footsteps crunched across the rocky path behind him.

"Sorry we're late!"

Sakura and Kakashi slowly emerged from the foliage as Naruto turned to greet them, holding up a picture frame towards them.

"Remember this one?"

Sakura smiled excitedly as she dashed towards Naruto, placing a hand on the side of the frame.

"Of course, Naruto! This... this was Sasuke's picture!" she chimed, a glimmer in her eyes as Kakashi mused over the picture.

"It's perfect, Naruto," Kakashi added, a warm smile gracing his visage as he motioned to the forest path. "Shall we?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi, smiling joyously.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a second."

Naruto turned to the picture again – a wonderful shot of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all beaming proudly while Kakashi held up an "A-rank mission complete" scroll whilst placing a hand on Naruto's head. Naruto turned to the grave, carefully stepping past the flowers and placing the picture on one of the small steps at the bottom. Reaching into his pocket and taking out a letter, he nodded thoughtfully, placing the envelope behind the picture as he quickly drew a thumb over his blinded left eye. He returned to Sakura and Kakashi with a wide smile.

"Alright, where to?"

The three friends left the clearing, still undecided on where they would go for this year's Memorial Forest Walk.

_Hey, Sasuke!_

_ It's been a year already! Hard to believe, right? Well, just letting you know that  
__everything's still going great. Konoha is flourishing and the villagers are still unaware of  
what happened, so I'm thankful for that. I finally cleared you name! Just like I said, remember?  
Some of the villagers still don't believe it, but they trust my judgement, so... you've got a clear name._

_Oh yeah, guess what? Miyuki has only just started her training at the Academy and she's already_  
_leading the class! Hinata and I are really proud... Heh, call it what you want, but even before she was born,_  
_the only person that came to mind when we were deciding who the Godfather would be was you... and_  
_I really wish you could have been here to help me bring her up... being a father is hard, believe it!_

_Neji and Tenten finally got married! Apparently, he proposed when Susanoo invaded the_  
_village. Hah, Neji's always been terrible with timing, but the wedding was really fantastic. Kinda_  
_reminded be of my own wedding... but with less convincing of a 'certain' Hyuga Head who doesn't need to be named!_

_Anyway, I suppose I'm just rambling… but it's kind of strange, though. I mean, even_  
_though you aren't, it still feels like you're here, you know? Sakura, Kakashi and I have started_  
_taking annual walks in your honour. It's kind of neat, and it almost brings you back to us for the day! Speaking_  
_of which, I swore I saw you the other day, down at Ichiraku's. You remember that place?_  
_We'd always go for ramen after our missions! I guess old habits die hard, but what can_  
_I say? I'm addicted to the stuff. I hope Miyuki doesn't inherit the trait… but if she_  
_does, at least I'll have someone to go with, right?_

_By the way, seeing the world through your 'eye' is a real pain in the butt, you  
know that? But hey, at least we all got to see our snowfall, right? I can't tell you  
how happy Sakura was because of it, even though she still cries a lot. She  
misses you, but then again, we all do. You know Team Seven just isn't the same without  
you here… Konoha isn't the same without you here._

_I miss you, Sasuke. I really wish you could have been here to watch Miyuki grow up, but  
I know you're watching over us, so...__ do us all a favour. Drop in and say 'hi' from time to time, alright?  
I'll be waiting for the snow._

_From your best friend,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

**_LS_**


End file.
